Deliciosa Venganza
by zoraidarose
Summary: ¿Nunca te ha ocurrido que dices una cosa y luego tus palabras son deliberadamente usadas en tu contra? Eso mismo debió pensar Inuyasha antes de decirle unas palabras crueles a Kagome, pues ahora la miko quiere venganza pero esta no será fría y amarga sino cálida y deliciosa
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas, este es mi primer fic largo sobre Inuyasha y Kagome que he hecho exclusivamente con mi imaginación, ojala les guste y por favor comenten.

Disclaimer: los personajes de esta serie son de Rumiko Takahashi pero la historia es mía.

 **Deliciosa Venganza**

Ah el verano, época de descanso colores y deliciosa comida fresca y manjares varios, el aroma de los frutos dulces, la frescura de la miel y el agua rebosaban el aire, la suave brisa meciendo las verdes copas de los arboles invitaban al descanso y la serenidad, y para un pequeño gustillo dulce quizá, mas no se puede engañar pues en las llanuras un mal carácter en dos corazones tendrá que gobernar.

-¡ABAJO!-

-¡ay!- (entienden a qué me refería)

-¿y ahora que he hecho Kagome?- rugió el medio demonio con su rostro bien enterrado en la tierra.

-¡¿y todavía lo preguntas?!- exclamo furiosa la miko con ambas manos en la cadera.

-¡me he partido la espalda cocinando ese curry y lo tiraste todo!- gruño con el ceño más que fruncido señalando la olla volcada y derramando el existo guisado.

-¡feh! ¿Es por esa basura que estas tan enojada?- murmuro con desprecio levantándose después de que acabo el efecto del collar.

-¿basura?- pregunto Kagome escondiendo sus ojos bajo su flequillo.

-¡si es una basura! Mejor hubieras traído algo de ramen- explico Inuyasha cruzando sus brazos tras la cabeza.

-ramen, ramen, ramen ¿es que solo piensas en el ramen?- pregunto una miko cada vez más y más furiosa.

-pues claro- Kagome tuvo que tragarse las lágrimas que se le resbalaban del rostro.

-¡eres tonto Inuyasha! ¡Kagome se esfuerza mucho para prepararnos la comida!- gruño Shippo saltando hasta el hombro de la azabache para tratar de consolarla.

-pues para como es el resultado no hace lo suficiente- gruño despectivamente.

-vamos Inuyasha no seas cruel, la señorita Kagome tiene uno de los mejores sazones que hemos probado- secundo el monje Miroku sonriendo.

-además siempre se toma muchas molestias al cocinar para nosotros- tercio Sango. Inuyasha gruño molesto.

-pues cómanse ustedes lo que prepare, yo prefiero mil veces el ramen- eso hiso que Kagome se enfadara todavía más.

-¡perro tonto! ¡La comida de Kagome es mucho más rica que el ramen! ¡Y hasta Koga piensa que es una delicia!- gruño Shippo desde el hombro de Kagome, solo para acabar tumbado en el piso con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

-¡no vuelvas a mencionar a ese pedazo de sarnoso enano!- le grito Inuyasha apretando los puños.

-y además si a ese lobo le gusta Kagome debe guisar espantos, pero en fin ese lobo tiene tan mal gusto con todo que no es de extrañar y peor aún para decir que Kagome es hermosa…- murmuro despectivamente.

El hanyou se cruzó de brazos de manera relajada hasta que una corriente helada le recorrió la columna, algo no andaba para nada bien, volteo cuidadosamente a sus espaldas y ahí la vio, Kagome desprendía un aura mortal y peligrosa que era capaz de erizarle los pelos hasta al propio Sesshomaru.

-¿K-Ka-Kagome?- pregunto el hanyou temblando como gelatina.

-I…nu…ya…sha…- gruño Kagome su flequillo cubría la mitad de su rostro y con sus hombros temblando de pura furia. Y fue peor cuando ella levanto los ojos para verlo con una mirada asesina que lo dejo pálido.

-¡ABAJO!- se escuchó la estruendosa palabra seguida rápidamente de la habitual queja de Inuyasha.

-¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTA! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡TORPE! ¡TORPE! ¡TORPE! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO!- grito la azabache con todas sus fuerzas obligando al hanyou a enterrarse en el piso.

-¡Kagome ya no! ¡Basta por favor Kagome! ¡PIEDAD!- gruñía Inuyasha desde el piso poco después de llegar a l metro y medio de profundidad.

Paso cerca de una media hora hasta que Kagome se quedó sin aire y sin voz, fue entonces y solo entonces que dejo en paz al pobre medio demonio, tomo sus cosas y se marchó en su bicicleta directo al pozo devora huesos. Dejando atrás a un monje, una exterminadora y un demonio zorro pálidos de terror y un Inuyasha quien yacía inconsciente de dolor a 8 metros bajo tierra.

-la… señorita Kagome…- empezó a decir Miroku.

-da mucho…- tembló Shippo.

-miedo…- finalizo Sango, e incluso Kirara tembló asustada.

Luego dirigieron su mirada al enorme y profundo cráter que solo unos minutos antes era parte del verde y fresco césped del claro cercano a la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

-¿creen que siga vivo?- pregunto Shippo trepado al hombro de Miroku.

Los tres amigos volvieron a acercarse al agujero donde comenzaba a gruñir el peli pateado, dando señas de que aún no había encontrado su camino al cielo. Sango y Miroku negaron con la cabeza.

-diría que esta vez a Kagome se le paso la mano- dijo impresionada viendo la profundidad del agujero.

-otro poco más y podría haber hecho un segundo pozo- medito Miroku.

-pues yo creo que se lo tenía merecido por decirle esas cosas feas a mi mama- gruño Shippo alisándose su esponjosa colita.

-no seas cruel Shippo, incluso para Inuyasha esto fue demasiado duro- murmuro Sango con acariciando a Kirara sobre su regazo.

-mi Sangito tiene razón Shippo, incluso un tonto como Inuyasha merece un poco de compasión- tercio Miroku acercando peligrosamente sus manos a la castaña.

-¿de cuándo acá soy su "Sangito" excelencia?- murmure ella palmeándole su escurridiza mano.

-¡sí que se lo merecía! ¡Le dijo fea a Kagome y además dijo que cocina mal! En mi opinión Kagome se quedó muy corta con el castigo para ese perro tonto - interrumpió gritando Shippo.

-te estoy escuchando pequeña rata- gruño cierto hanyou medio escalando, medio arrastrándose fuera del enorme agujero con su forma.

-¡Inuyasha! ¿Sigues vivo amigo mío?- sonrió Miroku acercándose mientras Inuyasha se sacudía furioso la tierra de entre su cabello y orejas.

-¡Feh! Cállate monje libidinoso- ladro intentando reacomodar un poco los huesos de su espalda, de todas las veces que Kagome lo había sentado esta en definitiva era y por mucho las más dolorosa.

-eso no suena muy bien- murmuro sango al escuchar el horrible tronido producido por los huesos del medio demonio.

-¿quieres que Kirara te lleve a la cabaña de la abuela Kaede Inuyasha?- le ofreció, quizá de tanto golpe podría haberse lesionado la espalda.

-¡Feh! No soy tan débil como ustedes- gruño intentando ponerse de pie y después de unos tres intentos lo consiguió sin volver a caer.

-kami, ¿Qué le pasa esa loca de Kagome?- pregunto molesto.

-nunca cambiara ¿cierto?- pregunto Miroku viendo al ojidorado que solo se dedicaba a maldecir entre dientes sin prestar atención a nada en su entorno.

-si después de semejante paliza no ha entendido nunca lo hará- negó Shippo. Los tres asintieron de acuerdo, definitivamente Inuyasha era el ser más inmaduro que hubiera pisado el Sengoku jidai.

 _Mientras tanto en la época moderna…_

 **Pov Kagome**

¡Estúpido tonto torpe cara dura y egocéntrico Inuyasha! ¡¿Quién se creé para decirme esas cosas tan feas?! Ojala le haya partido la espalda de tanto abajo, se lo tendría bien merecido. Además con lo que me costó reparar el curry, estuve cerca de dos horas probando con las especias para lograr un sabor existo pero no picante, y todo para que ese bruto no se le quemara la lengua.

-ojala se lo trague un yokai cubierto de baba- murmure entre dientes pasando por una raíz de un árbol, el bote solo me hizo enojarme mas.

Cuando divise el pozo no lo pensé dos veces y me arroje dentro, ojala que sota, mama y el abuelo no estuvieran porque estaba peor que agua para chocolate de hecho mi coraje era el suficiente para ahorrarle la calefacción a mi mama por todo el otoño, el invierno y buena parte de la primavera. Ande a grandes zancadas hasta la puerta, a menos que no quieran uh homicidio más vale que no haya nadie.

-¡Kagome hijita!- " _definitivamente kami me odia_ " pensé intentando aunque sea fingir que mi desagradable mueca era una sonrisa a la mirada risueña de mi mama.

-hola… mama…- ella me abrazo pasando desapercibida mi fuerte enojo esto debía ser grande.

-mi niña ¡¿a que no adivinas que paso?!- me pregunto casi brincando de la emoción.

-¿el abuelo por fin tiro su colección de partas de cocodrilo disecadas?- fingí adivinar mientras trataba de respirar pues mi mama me estaba apretando mucho el abrazo.

-¡no son patas de cocodrilo son garras auténticas del demonio que tienen siglos de antigüedad!- gruño mi abuelo desde la cocina.

-¡papa vas a arruinar la sorpresa!-lo regaño mi madre, para volver toda su atención a mí.

-¿Qué sorpresa?- pregunte perdiendo la paciencia, dios mío debo estar realmente mal si estoy pensando en empujar a mi propia madre.

-¡a tu hermano le toco la rifa del instituto y gano unos cupones para carne de primera en todas sus presentaciones por un mes y el abuelo gano un premio especial de la compañía Sapporo ramen y tenemos una dotación de un año de sus mejores sabores y varios de edición nueva!- chillo feliz.

-¿eh?- pregunte sin entender, ¿por eso tanto alboroto? Por mucha carne y varios paquetes de ramen.

-si hija ¿no te da gusto? Ahorraremos mucho durante meses- sonrió ella soltándome por fin.

-eso es genial mama, pero ahora estoy agotada ¿podemos hablar después?- le pedí frotándome los ojos, bueno lo de cansada no era una mentira del todo.

-claro mi hijita, te llevare un rico té y una rebanadita de un pastel delicioso que acabo de comprar- me sonrió alejándose a la cocina, solté un suspiro.

De todas las veces que me había peleado con Inuyasha era la primera vez que me duraba un coraje y aun así tan fuerte, dios santo. Y apuesto a que ese pedazo de tonto ni siquiera se le pasara por la cabeza venir a disculparse, ¡uy! Tengo tantas ganas de lastimar a alguien. Si tan solo hubiera una forma de darle una lección…

Iba de camino a mi habitación cuando un horrible y pegajoso aroma llego flotando burlonamente hasta mi fina y refinada nariz. Conocía ese aroma, lo detestaba era asqueroso, y completamente repugnante, un aroma que solo aumento mi mal humor, fui a la sala y ahí estaba ese traidor de mi hermano comiendo un bowl repleto de esa cosa mientras veía las caricaturas.

-¡SOTA!- grite haciéndolo saltar.

-¡he- hermana! Dios casi me matas de un susto- suspiro intentando tranquilizar el golpeteo de su corazón, si no estuviera tan enojada lo había compadecido.

-¿Qué se supone que estas comiendo?-gruñí señalando acusadoramente el plato.

-e-es solo mi cena- murmuro temblando, mi cara debía ser aterradora.

-¡pero es papaya! ¡Sabes que odio la papaya!- le estepo.

-¿hija que pasa?- pregunto el abuelo entrando al salón, seguramente alarmado por mis gritos.

-¡ese traidor de Sota está comiendo papaya!- dios ¿que nadie lo entendía?

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo hija?, de pequeña a ti también te gustaba la papaya- me preguntó.

-¡pero ya no! ¡Es asquerosa!-le explique explotando pobre abuelo, creo que está apunto de mojarse del susto.

-calma Kagome, no trates así a tu abuelo- intervino mi mama trayendo una bandeja con té y pastel de chocolate con moras.

-mejor me retiro- gruñí intentando calmarme.

-y tu- señale a Sota.

-más te vale no volver a comer eso en mi presencia- le advertí tomando la bandeja y caminando hasta mi cuarto.

-que miedo- escuche murmurar a Sota y al abuelo.

-hija ¿tú sabes porque esta así?- pregunto mientras se sentaba.

-supongo que se ha peleado con Inuyasha otra vez- explico mi madre en su normal tono tranquilo.

-dios casi me da un paro y todo por mi plato de papaya- suspiro Sota recuperándose del susto por lo que escuche de su tono de voz, pobrecillo.

-pero no entiendo porque le disgusta tanto si antes devoraba platos enteros- murmuro mi abuelo pensativo.

-fue por eso mismo papa, recuerda que a sus 6 años se comió un pastel entero de papaya ella sola- se me revolvió el estómago al recordarlo, puaj ni se porque se me ocurrió comer ese pastel, pase toda una semana en el baño.

-vaya es una lástima- murmuro el abuelo, decidí mejor alejarme de ahí, con cuidado entro a mi cuarto y coloco la rica merienda en el escritorio.

-ah dios mío, y con todo este coraje ni siquiera le di las gracias a mama por el pastel- murmure después de unos minutos que me logre tranquilizar.

-si pudiera tan solo, por una vez desquitarme de lo que me hizo Inuyasha quizá me sentiría mejor- pensé comiendo un poco de pastel.

-pero no algo muy cruel, tal vez si sufriera por una semana, creo que sería lo justo- suspire y lo peor de todo es que habíamos prometido ayudar a la anciana Kaede pues se había roto la pierna y no podría hacer las cosas sola por una semana, y ahora por culpa de Inuyasha ya no llegue a apoyarla hoy. Entonces algo me vino a la mente.

" _hubieras traído algo de ramen"_

" _¡odio la papaya!"_

" _pero si de pequeña te encantaba"_

" _yo prefiero mil veces el ramen"_

" _fue hasta que se comió un pastel entero de papaya sola"_

" _pues cómanse ustedes lo que prepare, yo prefiero mil veces el ramen"_

" _pasar un mes en el baño"_

" _una dotación de un mes de carne"_

" _ramen para seis meses"_

" _una semana en la aldea de la abuela Kaede"_

Como piezas de rompecabezas cada frece fue formando un plan en mi cabeza, uno con el que por fin le daría una lección a Inuyasha obtendría mi anhelada venganza. Sonreí de tal forma que cualquiera podría asociarme con el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-ojala disfrutes esta noche Inuyasha, porque mañana empezara mi venganza y puedo asegurarte que será absolutamente deliciosa- prometí mirando por la ventana la luna llena. Ese pobre medio demonio no sabe la que le espera. Sip, definitivamente será una deliciosa venganza.

 _Continuara…_


	2. L'entrée De La Vengeance

_**Hola quiero agradecer a todos los que me han añadido de favorita, siguen la historia y han comentado espero sinceramente que les guste y por favor comenten pronto.**_

 **Primer Plato: L'entrée De La Vengeance**

Kagome estaba casi agotada, era media mañana y no había parado desde las 5 de la mañana, entre averiguar las cosas necesitaba, ir al mercado a las seis para conseguir las cosas más frescas y de mejor vista posibles. Preparar el desayuno para su familia luego de convencer a su mama de llevarse una semana de carne y dos meses de fideos.

Y el resto del tiempo preparando las cosas para ir al Sengoku, pero si todo salía como lo tenía planeado, las cosas con Inuyasha por fin quedarían en empate y con un poco de ayuda de kami aprendería la lección " _bueno quizá eso no, no puedo pedirle imposibles a kami_ " reconoció barnizando la masa de tarta " _jejeje, si Inuyasha supiera la que le espera_ " pensó sonriendo malignamente, sin saber que su familia la observaba con miedo, pero ella estaba decidida a ejercer su nueva venganza.

Puede que la idea fuera algo rara, pero ya había agotado todo su repertorio con Inuyasha, le había hablado con amabilidad, con voz alta, con fuerza, con dulzura, lo ha consentido y lo había apaleado contra el piso (literalmente) hasta el cansancio y nada dio resultado, " _bueno veamos qué es lo que 50 kg de carne de primera y más de 70 botes de ramen podrían hacer para cambiar a ese tonto_ " sonrió terminando de empacar todo en su canasta especial (con un candado incluido) y una muy grande mochila llena de sopas instantáneas, y canturreando se dirigió al pozo.

 _En el Sengoku jidai_

 **Pov Inuyasha**

Estaba sentado en mi rama favorita del goshimboku, a la que por cierto me costó demasiado subir por el horrible retortijón de espalda que me quedo después de semejante castigo de parte de Kagome. ¡Feh! ¡¿Pero qué le pasa a esa loca?! Ni que le haya dicho una cosa tan terrible.

Moví mis hombros cuando se me engarrotaron y no pude evitar gruñir al sentir la rigidez y escuchar el tronido. Miroku, Sango y Shippo tienen razón Kagome da mucho miedo. Jamás me había tirado al suelo tan fuerte y por tanto tiempo ni siquiera cuando me iba con Kikyo.

Me pregunto si regresara hoy, y además si seguirá molesta. Ojala que no, soy un medio demonio cierto pero hasta mi cuerpo tiene un límite, dios creo que ni siquiera Sesshomaru me ha golpeado tan duro, y mira que el tira a matar. " _¿o es que esta ves estaba tratando de matarme?"_ Temblé ante ese pensamiento. Kagome jamás trataría de matarme por algo tan bobo como una discusión por comida ¿cierto?

Un ligero aroma a piñones y bellotas de pronto llego a mi sensible nariz, y solo había una rata en todo este bosque que olía a eso.

-¡oye Inuyasha! ¿No piensas ir por Kagome?- pregunto el mocoso de Shippo desde las raíces del árbol.

-¡feh!- fue lo único que le conteste, no tenía ganas de ver a esa mujer, que digo mujer esa mocosa.

-¡eres un tonto miedoso!- le escuche gritar desde abajo.

-deberías ir a disculparte con ella, pero seguro te da mucho miedo que te vuelva a mandar al piso- gruñí por lo bajo, si no fuera por mi dolor de espalda…

-repite eso chaparrito…- le rete haciendo, lo juro por kami, mi mayor esfuerzo por no pegarle.

-¡que le tienes miedo a Kagome! ¡Perro cobarde!- se atrevió a gritarme, ¿así que muy valientito no? Suspire bajando de un salto.

-¡no!- grito asiéndose volita después de ver mi puño alzado, pero me lo pensé un segundo y poco a poco lo baje.

-Shippo… si te pego… ¿me acusas con Kagome verdad?- pregunte él se desenrollo de su volita primero curioso y luego sonriente.

-pues si- asintió con una sonrisita.

-y ella va a venir y me va a mandar al suelo ¿no?- pregunte pareciendo más relajado.

-¡sí!- sonrió más el mocoso.

-y el golpe me va a… doler… ¿verdad?- casi salto de la emoción.

-¡claro que sí!- fue mi turno de sonreír.

-pero eso no te va a quitar el dolor a ti ¿cierto?- sus sonrisa desapareció de inmediato.

-pues…no- comenzó a temblar, justo como lo que quería.

-¿vale la pena?- le pregunte agachándome a su altura.

-si…- dijo apenas en un hilillo de voz. Y no tuve que esperar más para pegarle un tremendo coscorrón en la cabezota.

-¡Inuyasha abajo!- escuche una voz gritar enviándome al suelo.

-maldita…- gruñí.

-¡Kagome!- escuche gritar a Shippo con voz llorosa mientras corría.

-eres un abusivo Inuyasha ¡Shippo es solo un niño!- me grito Kagome con su típica voz de enfado.

-no Shippo, mi vidita ya no llores chiquito- la escuche consolarlo con tono maternal, malnacido cachorro.

-no le hagas caso a ese… burro, hoy les tengo una bonita sorpresa vas a ver- la escuche sonreí, pero no me importo el insulto ni que cosa tuviera preparada Kagome, solo me importaba levantar mi cara del piso.

Cuando por fin logre salirme del cráter y me sacudí la tierra y fue entonces cuando lo percibí, un olor, un olor nuevo pero muy agradable, existo, que hacia quien mi estómago gruñera y mi boca se hiciera agua.

 **Pov narrador**

Inuyasha se levantó corriendo del suelo y sin detenerse a pensar en nada ni en nadie se dedicó a seguir ese delicioso aroma. Que resultaba era la canasta de Kagome y comenzó a olfatearla con ganas. La miko casi se hecho a reír por ver a Inuyasha como si fuera un perrito olisqueando su canasta, pero estaba listo si pensaba que le iba a tocar de lo que había adentro.

Simplemente lo ignoro y siguió caminando con Shippo acurrucado en su brazo libre escuchando entretenido las bromas que le decía, y con un muy curioso hanyou siguiéndolos de cerca. Pues no quería perderse la causa de aquel maravilloso aroma, y así en poco rato llegaron a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

-hola abuela Kaede, hola chicos- saludo Kagome a sus amigos ingresando a la cabaña.

Todos la saludaron sonrientes, muy contentos de que no se hubiera ido tanto tiempo como las veces anteriores que se peleaba con Inuyasha, más a juzgar por la sonrisa en su rostro algo estaría tramando. Para cuando Inuyasha entro en la cabaña todos los amigos estaban conversando cómodamente así que el solo se sentó en su esquina predilecta con las piernas cruzadas y abrazo a colmillo de acero.

-perdona por no llegar antes- se disculpaba Kagome sonriendo.

-descuida hija, todos sabemos que no ha sido por gusto- sonrió la anciana mientras miraba no muy disimuladamente al peli plateado que solo aumento su ceño fruncido.

-pero no hablemos de eso, lo que me recuerda abuela Kaede ¿tendrás una olla que me prestes?- pregunto sonriente Kagome.

-¿una olla?- pregunto curiosa Kaede, que tenía su pierna en un cabestrillo recargada en unas almohadas.

-sí y una tetera también, tengo algo muy rico para ustedes- sonrió haciendo que todos se emocionaran aunque uno no lo reconociera.

La anciana Kaede con gusto pero aun con extrañeza decidió darle lo que pedía su joven pupila. Kagome emocionada primero puso a hervir agua, y para luego abrir la canasta con una llave dorada que llevaba prendida el cuello, comenzó a sacar todo lo necesario para su platillo, verduras, carne, mantequilla, algunas especias y una enorme barra de pan, también tenía algo para el postre pero eso lo dejaría para después

Con cuidado y maestría coció las cosas, dejando sorprendidos a los demás, salteo frio y ensalzo la carne, cosió las verduras hasta que estuvieran listas, saco 6 platos y comenzó a servir todo y cuando estuvo listo los paso a los demás primero a la abuela Kaede quien era la que estaba herida, después, a Shippo, Sango, Miroku fue cuando quedaron 2 platos uno con pura carne y jugo de carne y el otro con verduras incluidas.

-¿Inuyasha tienes hambre?- pregunto sonriente Kagome.

El hanyou casi se hecho a reír, ¿Qué si tenía hambre? Su estómago no había dejado de gruñir desde que ella había empezado a cocinar, todo aquello se veía y olía delicioso, mucho mejor de los banquetes que había llegado a comer con los señores de esas tierras.

" _Hasta que esa niña lo hizo bien, por esta vez me comeré su comida e incluso le diré que me gusta, puede que con eso no vuelva a enojarse conmigo por un buen rato_ " pensó altanero después de asentir con la cabeza para parecer desinteresado.

La sonrisa de Kagome se ensancho pero contrario a lo que todos esperaban, en vez de pasarle el plato con el suculento manjar le dio un enorme bote de ramen instantáneo que había preparado al principio con el agua caliente. La sonrisa de Inuyasha se borró por completo para luego cambiar a una expresión de extrañeza.

-Kagome ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto.

-tu comida Inuyasha, es un sabor nuevo con pollo y camarones-sonrió ella fingiendo inocencia.

-pero…- intento protestar el hanyou, la verdad ahora prefería

-¿no decías que lo preferías a mi cocina?- ante ese comentario "inocente" por parte de la miko el peli plateado se quedó en silencio, cierto lo había dicho, y más de nunca vez, pero entonces algo no encajaba.

-¿y ese plato?- pregunto señalando el blanco material con la carne adentro.

-¡oh este! Kirara ven bonita- llamo la pelinegra a la gatita, la cual acudió junto a ella de inmediato.

-toma linda- sonrió poniendo el plato frente a ella, la gatita de dos colas miro a Kagome y luego al plato, lo olfateo con desconfianza, luego lo toco con una de sus patitas y probo la salsa que quedo en ella. Entonces irguió sus orejitas y ronroneo feliz para luego devorar el plato.

En la cabaña todos los presentes miraban atónitos la escena frente a ellos, en especial Inuyasha se veía desconcertado, pero el aura que despedía Kagome dejaba en claro que no permitiría preguntas. Decidieron comer en silencio y dejar el tema zanjado, claro que pronto el sabor exótico del preparado el temor se olvidó y fue reemplazado por cientos de alabanzas y halagos a la cocinera en este caso Kagome.

-¡Kagome! ¡Esto está buenísimo!-sonrió Shippo con la boca llena y comiendo a toda prisa.

-calma, calma Shippo, te vas a ahogar- se rio Sango, que tampoco podía dejar de comer el platillo.

-estoy de acuerdo con nuestro pequeño Shippo ¿Qué es esta delicia señorita Kagome?- pregunto Miroku con la boca medio llena.

-es un platillo francés, Buey bourguignon- explico Kagome, dejando a todos con cara de _"¿Qué?"_ pero parecieron conformarse y siguieron comiendo a gusto.

Bueno excepto cierto chico de orejas de perro que solo sorbía su sopa hablando entre dientes. Por una vez que estaba dispuesto a comerse los menjurjes de Kagome de buena gana y termina dándole el plato que le correspondería a ÉL al gato, ¡literalmente! No cabía de coraje, y más porque todo se veía en verdad delicioso…

-niña esto esta delicioso- sonrió la abuela Kaede.

-el muchacho que se case contigo será muy afortunado- aseguro terminando el ultimo cacho de verdura.

Inuyasha palideció ante aquel comentario. ¿Cómo que el muchacho que se case con Kagome? ¡Kagome no podía casarse con nadie! ¡Lo prohibía! ¡Nadie tenía el derecho de estar con su Kagome sin su permiso! Un momento ¿dijo "su" Kagome? ¡Feh, si ella era su Kagome! ¡Suya y de nadie más!

-no exagere abuela Kaede, seguro hay muchas jóvenes que cocinan igual de bien- dijo ella apenada.

Los demás siguieron comiendo y platicando hasta que los platos estuvieron vacíos, e Inuyasha frustrado se había comido 3 botes de ramen. Kagome que en ningún momento se perdió las expresiones del hanyou decidió sacar su última jugada del día.

-¿aún les queda espacio para el postre muchachos?- sonrió Kagome recogiendo los platos.

-¡¿postre?!- sonrió emocionado Shippo, mostrando el ánimo de todos, incluso el malhumorado hanyou sonrió.

-si- Kagome metió las manos en la canasta y saco un recipiente redondo.

-espero que les guste, me llevo toda la mañana hacerlo, pero creo que quedo perfecto- sonrió deslizando a un lado la tapa del recipuente y dejando ver un pastel lleno de crema y muchas fresas.

-¡dios que bonito!-sonrió Sango secundada por la anciana Kaede.

\- Pero… ¿Qué es?- pregunto Shippo olisqueando el pastel.

-es un charlota de fresas y crema bavaroise a la vainilla, la charlota es una tarta que consiste en el forrando de un molde de bordes altos con bizcochos de soletilla o genovesa para modelar la línea exterior del pastel y darle ese aspecto característico. Su interior se rellena con capas de bizcochos y cremas y finalmente se sirve fría.- explico Kagome, pero nuevamente no la entendieron.

-un pastel de crema, vainilla y fresas- termino resumiendo.

Inuyasha miro la tarta frente a él, igual que la carne tenía un aroma delicioso y existo. Solo esperaba que Kagome lo dejara probarlo, no sería tan mala de alimentarlo solo a base de sopa ¿cierto? Vio como la miko del futuro cortar el pastel, con una buena porción lo sirvió a cada uno de sus amigos.

-bien creo que ya tiene todos- un carraspeo la hizo voltear hacia atrás, Inuyasha la miraba gruñendo.

-¡oh! ¿Tú también querías postre?- pregunto Kagome.

-¡feh!- gruño el muchacho.

-está bien Inuyasha toma- le extendió un plato, pero lleno de regaliz rojo y blanco en forma de tazón de ramen, Inuyasha quiso romper la cabaña en pedazos del coraje ¡¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo esa niña?!

Esa noche después de una extraña y tensa tarde todos se fueron a dormir, y Kagome volvió a su casa para tener todo listo para el día siguiente, su plan había salido a pedir de boca, la expresión de Inuyasha había sido invaluable, pero solo era el primer día y aun tenía un recetario entero que probar.

" _definitivamente la venganza es exquisita"_ pensó sonriente acostándose en su rosadita cama.

 _Continuara…_


	3. spezielle Suppe

**Hallo und willkommen ein neues kapitel. Ya hola a todas, mil gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias, lamento mucho el retraso pero he estado en época de exámenes y todo es una locura, ojala les guste y recuerden entre más comentarios más pronto actualizare.**

 **Segundo plato: spezielle Suppe**

Era el segundo día desde que Kagome había iniciado su plan y se podía decir que estaba más energética que nunca, aquella mañana no le había importado para nada el hecho de tener que ensayar la receta 2 veces la noche anterior para que saliera justo como lo quería, además ahora que su mama había comprado un nuevo tipo de harina y como le había dado un par de consejos de repostería el postre seria épico.

Estaba más que sonriente cuando por fin acomodo todo lo que necesitaba en su canasta con candado, aseguro los mejores sabores de la colección de ramen para Inuyasha, (que estuviera enojada con él no quería decir que lo dejara comer cosas que supieran mal, tampoco era tan cruel)

Su buen humor era tal que incluso se despidió de su familia con un gran abrazo y a Sota le retiro la prohibición de la papaya por mientras ella estuviera en su cuarto. Cosa que dejo sorprendidos a todos, pero decidieron mejor no decir nada, pues no fuera a ser que Kagome volviera a estallar en uno de sus ataques de ira.

Cuando salía hacia la puerta Buyo el saludo entrando perezosamente a la casa. Ronroneando mucho pues tenía los bigotes remojados en leche que le había dado una de las vecinas.

-tú también estas contento ¿eh Buyo?- el gato maulló en respuesta, pero fijando su vista en el candado de la canasta que estaba forrado con pelusilla de pompón rosa, volviéndolo atractivo para el gato quien, apestar de su rolliza figura intento saltar para alcanzarlo.

-¡no Buyo, no!- grito Kagome intentando alejar la canasta del felino, pero este solo tomo impulso y volvió a saltar.

-¡sácate Buyo! ¡Esto no es para ti!- volvió a gritar Kagome, pensando erróneamente que iba tras la comida, más el gato siguió saltando, desesperada tomo uno de los rociadores de jardinería que usaba su madre con las plantas de la casa y salpico al animalito en pleno brinco.

-¡gato malo!- lo regaño la azabache mientras el pobre gato corría maullando chillonamente.

-desesperado y terco comelón,- murmuro disgustada acomodando la pesada mochila entre sus hombros.

-no es de extrañar que se lleve tan bien con Inuyasha- suspiro saliendo de su casa para ir directamente a la pagoda que resguardaba el pozo de las épocas.

 _En la época antigua…_

 **Pov Inuyasha**

Estaba como de costumbre en mi rama favorita del goshimboku, y desde ayer no podía dejar de gruñir y todo por culpa de Kagome, no sé qué clase de juego está jugando pero como me llamo Inuyasha que no pienso perder contra esa niña tonta.

Y hablando del diablo, el viento me trajo el aroma característico de Kagome, a jazmín y menta, pero también acompañado de algo más, olisque el aire con cuidado a ver olía a carne, zanahorias, papas, una especie de mezcla de especias que no pude identificar. Definitivamente otro de sus platillos, olfatee otro poco y sentí el aroma de azúcar, manzanas y otra cosa dulce que tenía aroma como a leche, el postre sin duda.

Mi estómago escogió justo ese momento para protestar, Sip, definitivamente quería esa comida, y esta vez juro por kami que probare esa comida aunque tenga que arrebatarle la olla a Kagome… no… eso mejor no, me volverá a mandar al suelo. Mejor quitarle la comida a Shippo, no tampoco ese mocoso chillón siempre se raja.

Bueno no me importa cómo me comeré lo que haya preparado, esta vez no me vera la cara de tonto. " _¡feh! Ella no podrá contra mi_ " pensé orgulloso antes de saltar del árbol, debía darle alcance antes de que llegara a la aldea y los tragones de mis amigos se acabaran todo.

 **Pov narrador**

Kagome caminaba aun medio enfadada con buyo por querer comerse el almuerzo de sus amigos, de hecho, por venir con el coraje aun traía el rociador en la mano lleno de agua. Además Inuyasha no la había ayudado a salir del pozo, pero considerando el coraje que había hecho ayer tampoco se lo reclamaría, (por ahora)

Después de unos minutos andando llego a la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Algunos de los lugareños la saludaron y muchos se inclinaron ante ella, pues la consideraban la protectora del lugar.

-¡mami!- llamo una vocecilla muy conocida, la cual la hizo sonreír.

-Shippo, mi niño- sonrió Kagome recibiendo al pequeño zorro entre brazos. Que desde hacía algunas semanas había empezado a llamarla mamá cuando estaban a solas.

-qué bueno que ya volviste, he apostado con Inuyasha a que traerías algo igual de rico que ayer pero solo me pego y se fue- comenzó a contarle Shippo mientras caminaban juntos a la aldea, bueno ella caminaba pues Shippo estaba cómodo en su hombro izquierdo.

-¿otra vez?- suspiro Kagome mientras Shippo asentía.

-no importa cuántas veces lo mande abajo jamás aprenderá ¿no?- pregunto con tono de cansancio.

-bueno mami, no se puede esperar enseñarle trucos nuevos a un perro terco- sonrió Shippo pero entonces una manzana demasiado madura cayo de alguna parte entre el forraje y le pego directo a la cabeza.

-¡buaaaa!- lloro Shippo sobándose la cabeza cubierta de puré de manzana.

-ssshhh, calma chiquito no llores-le arrullo Kagome viendo con el ceño a todos lados en la copa de los árboles.

-duele…- sollozo Shippo ahora un poco más calmado.

-ya Shippo, solo necesitas un buen baño y si te portas bien te daré doble postre- le ofreció la azabache con una sonrisa cálida.

-¿prometido?- pregunto Shippo poniendo ojitos de gato hambriento.

-si tesoro ¿te puedes ir adelantando para que Sango te prepare el baño Shippo?-

-si mami…- sonrió Shippo brincando de sus brazos para correr a la aldea. Kagome espero pacientemente a que se alejara.

-¡ABAJO!- grito con todas sus fuerzas y enseguida un gruñido seguido de un estruendoso golpe resonó.

-abusivo- murmuro Kagome antes de tomar nuevamente su camino a la aldea, dejando atrás a un hanyou enfadado y lleno de tierra.

 _Unas horas más tarde…_

Todos estaban reunidos en la cabaña de la abuela Kaede, mirando expectantes y muy hambrientos la canasta que traía Kagome, cierto peli plateado incluso estaba maquinando planes retorcidos para arrebatar un poco de esa comida. Cuando Kagome por fin saco su llave dorada y abrió el candado todos olfatearon el aire.

-mmmm… niña eso huele delicioso- sonrió la anciana Kaede acomodándose entre los almohadones especiales que su pupila le había obsequiado que le ayudaban a estar más cómoda.

-es verdad Kagome- secundo Sango.

-¿Qué nos trajiste esta vez?- pregunto Shippo emocionado, esa tarde le había cambiado a un comerciante sus tazones chicos y un par de bromas por unos platos para adulto.

-un platillo llamado Gulasch, es un estofado de cané con papas y zanahorias muy populares en los países Húngaros- explico Kagome con una sonrisa mientras revolvía la sopa en la olla.

-¿y donde es eso?- pregunto curioso Miroku, rascándose la cabeza, no había oído de ese país jamás.

-es muy lejos de aquí- termino por explicar y los demás solo asintieron.

Una vez el guiso estuvo caliente todos incluyendo a Inuyasha se formaron para que Kagome les sirviera la comida, con cuidado sirvió los tazones de todos a conciencia, incluso el de Shippo lo lleno bastante, bajo la advertencia de que debería acabárselo para tener postre.

Más cuando Inuyasha llego a servirse ella le quito el tazón y puso uno extra grande de ramen a la barbacoa con costillas de cerdo, cosa por la que hace solo un día habría brincado de gozo, pero ahora se sentía peor que frustrado.

-toma Inuyasha, imagino que tienes mucha hambre, traje muchos sabores nuevos- sonrió Kagome poniéndole en hilera no uno ni dos sino seis tazones de ramen listos para ser preparados.

-Kagome…- comenzó a gruñir molesto.

-vamos Inuyasha, no seas gruñón, tú mismo decías que te encantaba más el ramen que otra cosa- explico Kagome sonriendo fríamente.

-¡si lo dije! pero yo…- intento discutir Inuyasha.

-¿es que no te acuerdas de que nunca quisiste comer lo que yo preparaba?- murmuro Kagome con su típica cara de "di algo más y te asesino" cosa que puso al hanyou a temblar como las gelatinas que le llevaba de cuando en cuando a Shippo.

-ahora come- ordeno Kagome con una sonrisa fría, Inuyasha busco a tientas el cuenco de ramen y comenzó a comer lentamente, siempre temblando.

La comida transcurrió entre las risas, halagos para el platillo de Kagome mientras Inuyasha se atragantaba el ramen cada vez más rápido, quería probar eso antes de que se lo acabaran todo. Cosa que no fue buena idea pues para cuando Kagome iba a servir el postre tenía un horrible recargo de estómago.

-¿listos para el postre?- pregunto la sonriente miko cuando todos habían acabado.

Casi jurando que toda la cabaña sonrió ante esas palabras, incluso el dolor estomacal de Inuyasha por comer tanta sopa pareció desaparecer por ese instante. Kagome alagada por tan hambrientas miradas saco con cuidado la tarta de manzana, un aerosol de crema batida y un enorme bote de helado de vainilla.

 **Pov Inuyasha**

El aroma a manzanas con canela fue tan intenso que todos los presentes inspiramos profundamente al unísono, era un aroma nuevo pero se sentía tan casero y reconfortante que me hizo recordar a los postres que solía prepararme mi madre, y esa cosa amarilla que estaba poniendo en los platos junto a la otra cosa que parece nieve le dan un toque sumamente existo.

Kami creo que hasta estoy babeando, mejor que esa tonta no se dé cuenta o jamás me dejara de tachar de débil. Observo de reojo como va sirviendo pieza por pieza de aquel extraño rollo dorado que aun humea caliente ¿lo habrá horneado hace poco? Seguramente era así, o Kami que me deje probar aunque sea un poco, prometo no volver a decirle tonta… bueno lo reduciré a solo 2 veces al día.

 **Pov Kagome**

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no reírme por la cara de cachorrito hambriento que estaba poniendo Inuyasha, esa expresión tan tierna no tenía precio. Con una naturalidad digna de un Oscar por actuación termine de repartir el Strudel de manzana con pasitas, helado y crema batida a todos, sobrando un plato.

La sonrisa que ilumino el rostro de Inuyasha era pura felicidad y algo de arrogancia. Santo kami casi, casi, sentí pena por no darle, pero su castigo apenas estaba comenzando y si media ahora jamás iba a aprender.

-buen provecho a todos- sonreí tomando mi porción de pastel. Más los ojos de plato que ponía Inuyasha viendo el pastel nos hizo reír a todos.

-¿Qué?- gruño el molesto y por lo que alcance a ver un poco sonrojado.

-¿quieres pastelito Inuyasha?- pregunto burlándose Shippo mostrándole su tenedor con un pedazo.

-¡feh!- contesto de mal humor. Los demás embozaron sonrisas burlonas.

-¿entonces porque ponías ojos de huevo tibio mi amigo?- sonrió Miroku, y Sango lo secundo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-yo… ¡yo solo quiero comer manzanas!- dijo sumamente nervioso, aunque no había un espejo presente estoy segura que mi sonrisa se alargó hasta mis orejas, ¡como si fuera mandado a hacer!

-¿entonces quieres manzanas cariño?- sonreí. Sus hermosas orejitas dieron un tirón al escuchar el sobrenombre, ¡kami esto sería genial!

-tal… vez…- dijo sorprendido.

-qué bueno, porque tengo algo especial para ti- dije revolviendo entre la canasta, digo había preparado esto como una ocurrencia de último minuto, pero jamás creí tener el pie para utilizarlo.

-toma- le dije entregándole una charola con algunas manzanas cortadas en acomodadas en forma de cachorro.

La expresión de asombro y luego de rabia y podría decir tristeza que invadió su rostro definitivamente haría reír a cualquiera, me atrevería a decir que incluso al propio Sesshomaru. Jamás lo había visto tan desconsolado, estoy casi segura que estaba a punto de llorar de la decepción. Pobrecito, creo me pase de la raya, aun así no podía darle el ultimo pedazo de pastel, pues le había prometido a Shippo doble postre; en fin si se porta bien el resto de la tarde mañana le levantare el castigo.

 **Pov narrador**

El pobre hanyou no sabía si gruñir hasta quedarse ronco o echarse a llorar y rogarle a Kagome que le cediera ese último trozo de cosa dulce que lo estaba volviendo loco. Al finar su orgullo pudo más que su estómago y se tragó los pedazos de manzana a regañadientes, esta vez esa niña lo iba a conocer.

Casi se atraganto del coraje cuando vio a Shippo zamparse todo su pastel y luego comenzar a partir el trozo sobrante con su tenedor, " _¡SE ACABO!_ " pensó furioso, ahora si no habría nada que lo detuviera.

Aprovechando que Kagome estaba ayudando a la anciana Kaede a acomodarse en su futon para que descansara el hanyou repto sigiloso hasta donde Shippo, que ajeno al peligro que no paraba de servirse helado y crema en su plato, para él era algo delicioso, bien otra cosa que obtener y algo más para su sentimiento de remuneración.

Cuando paso junto a la canasta aprovecho para quebrar el candado con sus garras, así para el día siguiente sería algo más fácil apoderarse de un buen cacho de esa comida, solo tendría que convencer a algún aldeano que la distrajera o solo pondría a llorar a Shippo como niña para que ella lo atendiera.

Ya estaba cerca, podía oler el dulce manjar de su presa, solo unos cuantos centímetros más y seria todo suyo. Si ya podía saborearlo, y el llanto impotente del enano solo lo haría mejor, y más existo. Jeje esta vez ni siquiera le importaría ser mandado al suelo, todo valdría la pena solo debía estirar su mano y…

Un chorro de agua helada le golpeo repetidas veces en la cara tan sorpresivamente que salto para atrás instintivamente que se golpeó la cabeza con la pared de madera de la cabaña, llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Inuyasha!- grito Kagome acercándose con el rociador de plantas en mano.

-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!- le regaño sumamente enfadada mientas el hanyou la miraba con miedo.

-¡feh! ¡¿Qué te pasa tonta?! ¡¿Por qué me mojas?!- le gruño enfadado, lo que le consiguió otra lluvia de rociadas en la cara.

-¡eres un abusón! ¡¿CREES QUE NO ME DI CUENTA DE QUE TRATAS ROBARLE SU POSTRE A SHIPPO?!- le estepo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Shippo viendo al pobre hanyou siendo sometido por la miko.

-¿y por eso me mojas con esa porquería?- gruño Inuyasha sacudiéndose.

-¡eres un tonto!- le grito Kagome furica.

-oye Miroku, ese pedazo de metal aplastado ¿no es el candado rosa de Kagome?- pregunto Shippo señalando el pedazo de metal irreconocible en el piso de la esquina.

-¿mi… candado?- murmuro Kagome escondiendo sus ojos con su flequillo.

-¿estás seguro Shippo? Esta irreconocible, yo diría que parece apretujado por un par de garras- murmuro Miroku analizando la pieza.

-¿garras?- sonrió ella malvadamente, una sonrisa sin brillo ni luz igual al de Naraku.

-Inuyasha…- ella lo llamo "dulcemente"

-¡perro malo!- le estepo antes de mandarlo al suelo tan fuerte que media aldea creyó sentir un terremoto.

Esa noche Kagome regreso pisoteando furiosa hasta su cuarto, y ella que había considerado levantarle el castigo a Inuyasha, ¡ja! ¡Pues ahora sería el doble de malo! Primero averiguaría como mantener sus manotas lejos de su canasta hasta que consiguiera otro candado y luego planetaria la manera de hacerlo sufrir.

 _Continuara…_


	4. tercer platillo

**Hola a todas, lamento el retraso, mi fuente de inspiración se secó. Ahora espero que disfruten este capítulo, y aprovecho para avisar que el final no tarda mucho así que no se lo pierdan.**

سلطة كاملة **Tercer plato:**

 **Pov Kagome**

Entre a mi casa dando un fuerte portazo, estaba muy molesta ¿Qué digo molesta? estaba enojada, ¿qué digo enojada?, estaba furiosa ¡¿qué digo furiosa?! ¡YO LE GANO AL VOLCAN VESUBIO DE POMPELLA! Incluso estuve a punto de atropellar al pobre del abuelo que estaba tendido en el piso buscando algo bajo un mueble.

-¡hola hermana! ¿Cómo es…?- me saludo Sota pero le di tal mirada que se quedo petrificado en su lugar.

Marche a paso de conscripto a mi habitación más furiosa que nada, porque ahora seguro Sota me bajaría de hermana a la categoría de Gorgona. " _¡Y TODO POR CULPA DEL TONTO DE INUYASHA!"_ Me lance a la cama con tal cantidad de coraje que tuve que aplastar mi rostro contra la almohada para que mi madre no escuchara la sarta de insultos que le dedicaba al hanyou de pacotilla.

Después de cerca de una hora de hacer mi peor berrinche de coraje desde los 3 años logre calmarme un poco, y también pude darme cuenta de algo, definitivamente había estado siendo demasiado suave con Inuyasha; después de todo mamá siempre decía que a los perritos traviesos había que entrenarlos, sentí una sonrisa tirar de mi rostro. Tendría que desempolvar toda mi artillería para entrenar a un cachorrito tan travieso y terco como mi querido hanyou pero estoy segura, como me llamo Kagome Higurashi, de que al final lo tendré jadeando a mis pies.

Baje unos momentos más tarde, había tenido que pensar como protegería la canasta de ese manos largas ahora que había destrozado mi precioso candado rosa, podría ponerle algún conjuro pero aun no sabía hacerlos bien y seguramente podría herirlo fuertemente. Ahora atarlo con un alambre tampoco sería opción porque el facialmente lo rompería y en el caso contrario yo no sería capaz de abrirlo.

Venia revolviéndome la cabeza para encontrar una solución cuando…

-¡Cuidado Kagome!- la voz de mi madre me hizo pegar un bote hacia atrás y al parecer justo a tiempo.

-madre ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte viendo confundida el suelo de la cocina.

-el abuelo vio un ratón ayer así que he puesto muchas ratoneras- explico ella moviéndose con cuidado entre todas las trampas.

-¿ratoneras?- pregunte aun no creyendo que mi mamá hubiera comprado tantas cosas por un pobre animalito.

-si hija, ten cuidado, si una de esas ratoneras te atrapa sería muy difícil quitártela, tienen una pinza muy fuerte, y seguro no querrás entrar a la cocina de nuevo – me advirtió, con cuidado me moví por la cocina para tomar un jugo y una natilla de chocolate.

Pobrecillo del ratón si llegaba a caer en algo así, aunque ahora que lo pensaba tampoco podría hacer nada para evitarlo, solo esperaba que fuera listo y no se acercara más por aquí. Después de salir de la trampa de ratoneras me dirigí a la sala, aun debía pensar en cómo hacer que Inuyasha no robara las cosas de la canasta, pues hasta un tonto se daría cuenta de que estaba loco por probar los nuevos manjares que había estado llevando.

Me senté en el sillón junto a Sota, que estaba entretenido viendo una caricatura, no me acuerdo cual, pues realmente me interesaba más encontrar la solución al problema del candado. Entonces el sonido de un grito seguido de la risa de mi hermanito me hizo voltear a la pantalla, al parecer el personaje se había lastimado la mano con una ratonera. Bueno… y en la casa había muchas, solo espero que no nos pase a alguno de nosotros, seguro que dolería un…

-¡eso es!- grite de pronto haciendo que Sota despegara literalmente del sofá.

-¡Dios hermana!- grito con una mano en el corazón.

-perdona Sota, pero debo hablar con mamá-le dije sin ponerle mucha atención, ya vería mañana Inuyasha.

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

Me levante muy temprano en la mañana, el día de hoy tenía preparado un menú muy exótico, pero por encima de todo difícil de hacer, solo espero que todo salga delicioso como en las ultimas ocasiones.

Después de cerca de 4 horas termine mi labor exhausta. Bueno casi, estuve tan ocupada con el plato fuerte que olvide completamente el postre, y lo peor es que iba tarde para ayudar a la anciana Kaede con unos remedios que le habían encargado de otra aldea. " _ni modo_ " pensé derrotada, tendría que hacer el postre en el Sengoku, así que cogí la canasta de higos, la harina y lo demás que necesitaba, por suerte en la aldea hace poco habían construido un horno de piedra (algunas de las aldeanas le habían rogado a Kagome que les diera las recetas de sus existo pasteles y para eso necesitaba un horno).

Tomando mi mochila llena de ramen y la canasta con su nuevo sistema de seguridad me dirigí al pozo, claro no sin antes darle su beso de despedida a mi mama, el abuelo y Sota. Después de haberle pedido varias veces perdón por los sustos que le di anoche claro, y al abuelo que estaba cubierto de vendajes, el pobre había entrado medio dormido a la cocina anoche y había acabado lleno de ratoneras.

-vete con cuidado hijita- me pidió mamá antes de darme un beso.

-y no dejes que el amigo con orejas de perro te haga enojar- suplico Sota, le revolví el cabello con cariño, veremos si en verdad consigo que no me haga enojar ese tonto, por el bien de los nervios de mi familia.

Sin prisa, y en parte porque traía casi más de una tonelada a mis espaldas salte al pozo, la luz violeta me envolvió y en menos de unos mis pies tocaron el suelo del otro lado del pozo. Alce la vista encontrándome un precioso cielo azul celeste. Sonreí animadamente, los cielos despejados y el aire fresco de la época antigua eran algo que casi siempre mejoraba mi buen humor.

Trepe como pude por la liana que dejaba colgada pues seguro Inuyasha seguía tan molesto como de costumbre aún más después de que lo mande al suelo por tratar de robarle el postre a Shippo y haber roto mi candado. Bien no podía esperar que el señor tuviera ganas de echarme una mano.

-¡mami!- resonó de pronto un grito agudo en el bosque.

-¡Shippo!- sonreí al reconocer a mi pequeño, pero mi expresión cambio al ver que el corría demasiado rápido.

-¡socorro, mamá! ¡Me quiere pegar!- llego chillando antes de saltar a mis brazos, claro que hasta un tonto podría adivinar de quien se trataba.

-¡vuelve aquí mocoso pedazo de…!- escuche gritar al agresor.

-¡ABAJO!- grite al tan solo ver sus peludas orejitas lo suficientemente de cerca.

-Ka…gome…- le escuche gruñir desde la tierra.

-Inuyasha, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no le peques a Shippo?- le regañe mientras el luchaba por levantarse del piso.

-¡feh! ¡Ese enano me robo el desayuno en la mañana! ¡Bien merecido se tiene que le pegue!- se quejó una vez el conjuro le dejo incorporarse.

-Shippo ¿eso es cierto?- pregunte inquisitiva.

-¡no es verdad! ¡Ese tazón de arroz era el mío!- exclamo Shippo indignado.

-¡claro que no mocoso! ¡Tú tazón es de ositos cursis!- chillo Inuyasha, sabía de antemano por su postura que quería pegarle pero al estar el zorrito en mis brazos sabia contenerse.

-¡perro tonto! ¡Yo me compre un tazón nuevo de adulto hace unos días!- suspire pesadamente, esa discusión iba para largo, y la verdad no tenía actualmente ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para resolverlo adecuadamente.

 **Pov narrador**

\- Shippo - dijo con el tono de voz más neutro que pudo.

-no está bien que insultes así a Inuyasha, después de todo él siempre nos cuida y nos alimenta- concluyo dejando sorprendidos a ambos varones.

-y tu Inuyasha, por mucho que te enojes con Shippo, no debes pegarle, es solo un niño y tú eres demasiado fuerte- finalmente después del regaño paciente, Kagome dejo a Shippo en el suelo y se encamino a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, mientras a sus espaldas los yokai la miraban boquiabiertos.

-Inuyasha ¿segura que esa es la Kagome de verdad?- pregunto el kitsune rascándose la cabeza.

El hanyou por su parte no contesto, aun resonaban en su cabeza las palabras de Kagome como si fuera un eco infinito. " _no debes burlarte de Inuyasha_ " sonrió, por fin después de meses de humillaciones seguidas Kagome lo había defendido de Shippo " _él siempre nos cuida y alimente_ " sonrió más, también reconocía sus habilidades como macho alfa, " _eres demasiado fuerte_ " casi se hecho a reír de puro orgullo, ahora nadie podría decir que era un macho débil, incluso tenia material para hacer que Shippo le guarde respeto.

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Inuyasha?- continúo llamándolo Shippo.

-¡perro tonto!- se atrevió a gritarle, encogiéndose después a la espera del golpe pero nada paso.

-¿pero y ahora que te pasa?- pregunto rascándose la cabeza.

-tiene una mirada de tonto, aun peor que la que siempre usa- murmuro acercándose mas para verlo bien, pero Inuyasha seguía sin reaccionar.

-creo que mejor me quito, no vaya ser que lo idiota sea contagioso- resoplo saltando fuera del hombro del peli plateado y yéndose saltando a la aldea, lo mejor será ayudar a Kagome con las tareas que ver babear a Inuyasha.

 _Unas horas mas tarde…_

Kagome corría de un lado para el otro sin poder darse abasto, entre ir a buscar las hierbas, preparar los remedios, curar algunos heridos y anotar como podía las instrucciones de las recetas de los pasteles, para después explicar las dudas que surgían entre las jóvenes acerca de los procedimientos y tecnicismos de las mismas había gastado más horas de las que se había propuesto.

Al fina cerca de media hora antes de la hora de la comida estaba existía pero por fin había podido librarse. " _bien ahora solo falta hacer el postre, pero estoy tan cansada_ " suspiro sonoramente, lo cierto es que ahora no tenía el mas mínimo deseo de cocinar, pero de no hacerlo todo su plan podría irse fácilmente al traste, además el haber cargado la cámara de video del abuelo en la mochila tenía que valer también de algo.

Cuando llego a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede la ayudo a acomodarse, pero al ir al área de la cocina se dio cuenta de que su mochila estaba abierta y todas sus cosas desperdigadas. Un leve gruñido escapo de su garganta, solo había un ser en la aldea tan descarado como para hacer tal invasión a su privacidad, una que además no era la primera ni la segundo que ocurría.

" _ese Inuyasha_ " gruño lleno directo a su canasta con la comida, y la reviso, bien parecía que no faltaba nada por ahora. Pero ahora tenía que empezar a hacer la masa y la pasta o no le daría tiempo de terminar para la comida, y eso era algo que jamás iba a permitir aún más estando la abuela Kaede lastimada, seria muy injusto hacerla esperar.

-solo espera a que te agarre Inu, porque te voy a cocinar en mi wok a fuego medio- amenazo en voz baja, mientras buscaba entre aquel desastre sus ingredientes: huevos, Azúcar, mantequilla, vainilla, un frasco de levadura casera para las galletas, higos, agua de azar y sésamo para la pasta…

-¿y el paquete de harina?- pregunto buscando entre todas las cosas, provocando un desastre aun peor.

-¿pero dónde está? No pude haberla olvidado, si la metí anoche antes de dormir- dijo desconcertada.

-caray ¿dónde está ese paquete de harina?- gruño frustrada, no tenía tiempo para eso.

-¿todo bien Kagome?- pregunto una somnolienta Kaede desde su habitación.

-si todo bien abuela Kaede- mintió intentando tranquilizarse " _sin harina no podré hacer las galletas y no tengo tiempo de ir a casa a comprar otro paquete_ ".

-¿abuela Kaede?- llamo teniendo una idea.

-¿Qué pasa hija?-

-¿sabe quién podría tener harina por aquí?- se aventuró a preguntar, la harina de arroz era un poco más espesa que la de trigo al cocinarse pero era su única opción en estos momentos.

-¿harina? Bueno creo que la señora Kamuki tiene un poco, la compro ayer a un mercader que paso en la tarde- respondió aun con el sueño tintando su voz, para luego reacomodarse en su futon y dormir un rato.

-bien- sonrió Kagome, la casa de la señora Kamuki quedaba a solo cinco minutos, si se apuraba podría tener todo listo a tiempo.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, Kagome metió todas sus cosas en la mochila dejando solo los ingredientes afuera, y salió disparada directo a la casa de la señora Kamuki a pedirle un poco de harina. Pero ignorando que no muy lejos un par de ojos dorados como el sol la observaba mientras una galante sonrisa triunfadora dejaba a relucir dos sexys colmillos (perdonen pero es que me encanta esa sonrisa de Inuyasha)

-bien, primera parte en marcha- sonrió tomando el paquete de polvo blanco que escondía entre las mangas de su haori.

-ahora apresurarme antes de que esa tonta regrese- asintió tirando el paquete lejos para brincar desde el árbol donde estaba sentado para correr directo a la casa de la anciana, esta vez nada le impediría hincarle el diente a esos deliciosos manjares.

 _Flash back…_

Aprovechando que Kagome estaba ocupado con las labores de la anciana y Sango y Miroku la habían llevado a tomar el fresco con ayuda de Kirara y Shippo, él se había escabullido lo mas sigilosamente posible en la cabaña, olisqueando y buscando para buscar su premio y de paso desacerase de los botes de ramen, así quizá Kagome dejaría de darle pura sopa para alimentarlo.

Mas cuando ya había logrado esconder el ramen y estaba por saltar hacia la canasta, escucho al monje y la exterminadora discutiendo no muy lejos de ahí secundado por la risa del kitsune y algunos suspiros de Kaede. " _maldición_ " gruño mentalmente, pero no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su presa así que tomo el paquete de polvos blancos que Kagome solía utilizar para cocinar esos dulces y brinco por la ventana.

 _Fin del flash back…_

Inuyasha sonrió después de recordar eso, su plan de medio segundo de planeación había resultado a pedir de boca, ahora solo necesitaba un golpe de suerte y que esa anciana tuviera un sueño lo suficientemente profundo para poder cazar y devorar a su tan ansiada presa.

Con cuidado se metió por la puerta principal, olisqueando y moviendo sus orejas, una vez seguro de que no había ningún obstáculo en su camino, se movió agazapado hasta donde reposaba la canasta del picnic de Kagome, " _por fin serás toda mía_ " sonrió extendiendo su mano hasta alcázar el castaño mimbre que despedía un olor a carne y especias que le derretía el estómago de puro antojo.

Un ruido el a habitación de Kaede lo puso en alerta, volteando para asegurarse de que la anciana no saliera y lo pescara infraganti, sería su fin, Kagome lo haría cavar su propia tumba con ayuda del collar de subyugación y luego alegremente le enterraría y plantaría margaritas encima, más para su tranquilidad la pobre mujer solo había rodado en sueños.

Sin perder la vigilancia en la puerta de la habitación de la anciana, y de paso en la esterilla, Inuyasha metió su garra entre la tapa de la canasta, podía surtir el vapor de la comida caliente y su sensible nariz comenzó a quedar narcotizada bajo la promesa de aquel existo aroma, solo le faltaba un centímetro nada más para pescar su premio y dos segundos para correr fuera cuando…

¡PLAS!

Algo fuerte y delgado aplasto sus dedos y parte de su palma, tuvo que taparse la boca con su otra mano para no gritar por la sorpresa y el dolor, jamás se imaginó que Kagome sería tan víbora como para ponerle una trampa dentro de la canasta. Gruñendo en voz baja todas las maldiciones que se sabía intento liberar su mano del extraño aparato, más le era imposible hacer que esa pinza se abriera.

-maldita cosa del demonio ¡suéltame!- gruño agitando su mano con desesperación, y llevándose de corbata casi todos los platos de la anciana Kaede.

El escándalo y los crecientes gritos del hanyou no solo despertaron sobre saltadoramente a Kaede sino que también llamaron la atención del monje y la exterminadora que ya iban de camino para ayudar a Kagome con la comida.

-¡Inuyasha! ¿Se puede saber porque haces tanto escándalo? ¡¿Qué no vez que la pobre Kaede debe descansar para recuperarse?!- le regaño la castaña después de haber ingresado a la cabaña.

-¡cállate y ayúdame a quitarme esta porquería!- le respondió con un rugido el ambarino presentando su garra herida.

Miroku y Sango intercambiaron una mirada de " _este no tiene remedio_ " y después de suspirar sonoramente se dispusieron a quitarle aquello que lo tenía prisionero. Pero por más que jalaron, tiraron, movieron y forzaron la trampa se negaba a soltar a su prisionero.

-maldita Kagome…- murmuro enojado Inuyasha, ya se habían dado por vencidos, lo único que podían hacer ahora era esperara que Kagome volviera para que ella lo liberara.

-¡hola! ¡Lamento la tardanza pero la señora Kamuki no me dejaba ir!- saludo Kagome intentando recuperar el aliento, ella había ido solo para pedir un poco de harina y la vieja mujer prácticamente la había secuestrado mediante tés, dulces y un sinfín de anécdotas y consejos sobre el matrimonio.

-¡hasta que apareces tonta! ¡QUITAME TU PORQUERIA DE MI MANO ANTES DE QUE TE CORRIJA!- fue el recibiendo que recibió por parte del hanyou, más la azabache solo atino a llenarse de cólera.

-¡INUYASHA TONTO! ¡PRIMERO QUE NADA A MI NO ME GRITAS! ¡Y SEGUNDO, ¿QUÉ TENIAS QUE ANDAR METIENDO TUS MANOTAS EN MI CANASTA?!- le grito ella de vuelta.

-¡NO ME INSULTES PERRA! ¡Y QUITAME ESTO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- estallo también Inuyasha. Los tres espectadores prefirieron sentarse y disfrutar de un té a la espera de que ambos jóvenes terminaran su discusión.

Al cabo de aproximadamente media hora, donde después de que sus gargantas no aguantaran más y quedaran afónicos no hubo mas remedio si no que Kagome liberara al pobre hanyou, mientras Kaede les preparaba algún remedio y luego se pusiera a terminar la comida, pues era pasadas las 3 de la tarde y todos estaban hambrientos.

Estaba a punto de ponerse a hacer la pasta para las galletas cuando un lloroso kitsune apareció por la esterilla cubierto de polvo blanco.

-pero Shippo ¿Qué te paso?- preguntaron Kaede y Sango preocupadas pues Kagome aún tenía dolorida su garganta.

-estaba… sniff… estaba juntando… sniff… unos honguitos cuando… ay… esta cosa… me pego en mi cabecita… sniff- lloro el zorrito mostrando el paquete de haría ahora todo abollado y rasgado.

El aura de furia que rodeo la cabaña fue terrible, el aire se agrio, la luz pareció ser engullida por un hoyo negro que creció hasta rodear toda la habitación, la brisa era gélida y la presencia de la muerte era tan palpable que casi se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Con el terror pintado en sus ojos, Inuyasha volteo a ver a la causante de todo.

-I- NU- YA- SHA- la áspera y ronca voz de la azabache solo empeoro la atmosfera.

-¡ABAJO!- grito Kagome gastando todo lo que quedaba de su voz, pero esta fue lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr que el Inu- hanyou quebrara en dos todo el piso de la cabaña.

Al final de la tarde Kagome solo tuvo el tiempo y los ánimos para calentar la comida: de entrada unos Malfuf Mahshi o Rollitos de col con carne de cordero, bolas Kippe de carne rellenas de piñones, una ensalada tabule , un poco de mejadara (arroz con lenteja)y algo de jocoque para acompañar, y para Inuyasha algunas sopas con verduras y otra con sabor a espinaca con brócoli especial para vegetarianos con extra salsa de zanahoria, (un castigo botado por todos unánimemente en consecuencia a que por el nadie pudo disfrutar el postre que Kagome había planeado.)

Cosa difícil gracias a su garra vendada, su espalda torcida, y el horrible ardor en su garganta.

 _Continuara…_

 _Hola a todos, les tengo un pequeño aviso antes de terminar este fic_

 _Como quiero que la siguiente historia comico-romantica que publicare sea interesante_

 _Ustedes tendrán la oportunidad de elegir_

 _Quien será la pareja de Kagome,_

 _Puede ser Inuyasha, Koga o Sesshomaru,_

 _Pueden votar en los comentarios o por mensaje privado de la página,_

 _El 30 de julio 2015 termina la votación_

 _Y en base al resultado será decidida la trama,_

 _Pero lo que si les garantizo es muchas risas y un buen rato de lectura._

 _Un beso grande a todos_


	5. Cuarto plato: тушить достоин царя

**Hola, hola, hola, a todas, este es el penúltimo capítulo de este fic, es la peor parte para Inuyasha, y esperemos que aprenda la lección, espero que les guste y por favor comenten.**

 **Cuarto plato:** **тушить достоин царя**

Kagome volvió esa tarde a su casa con un ardor horrible en su garganta, como quería que su madre le hiciera un buen caldito de pollo con arroz, un té con miel, y quizá un poco de ese jarabe de zarzamora que le daba cuando tenía catarro. Si sería lo mejor para sus pobres cuerdas vocales, aunque la infusión de hierbas que le había preparado Kaede había ayudado, aun no podía hablar sin sonar como una horrible bruja de película de terror.

Luego un largo, largo, larguísimo baño de agua caliente con su jabón especial de lavanda y jazmines y a la camita con un enorme vaso de leche tibia y quizá una galletita de chocolate. Sonrió para sí misma, si era justo lo que necesitaba.

-¡Kagome hija!- la recibió sonriente su madre mientras se secaba las manos con una toalla rosa, la azabache le devolvió la sonrisa.

-bienvenida mi niña ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Les ha gustado la comida?- pregunto después de darle un cálido abrazo. Kagome volvió a sonreír pero el ardor en su garganta la hizo carraspear y cerrar los ojos debido a la molestia.

-¿Qué tienes amor? ¿Te resfriaste?- pregunto preocupada la señora Higurashi, Kagome negó levemente con la cabeza tocándose la laringe con la mano e hizo una mueca.

-¿te has irritado la garganta?-pregunto para confirmar sus sospechas.

-a que niña, seguro que le has gritado a Inuyasha hasta más allá del cansancio.- suspiro cuando Kagome hizo una seña afirmativa.

\- Pero bueno, yo tengo el remedio justo para ese feo malestar- aseguro guiando a su hija a la cocina y haciéndola tomar asiento en la mesa.

Con paciencia y eficiencia, la señora Higurashi saco un frasco de jarabe y unas compresas calientes especiales con hierbas las cuales coloco con ayuda de una bufanda en el cuello de su hija. Saco un poco de pollo y verduras del refrigerador pero antes de comenzar puso una taza de té enfrente de la azabache.

-bébetelo todo hija, es un remedio que nos pasó mi prima la que vive en México, tiene un sabor algo extraño pero créeme que es lo mejor para tu garganta- indico antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar la cocción del caldo.

Kagome se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a beber él te de su madre, efectivamente tenía un sabor extraño, como a consomé pero algo dulce. Más ante todo no desagradable. " _no como ese menjurje de hígados crudos que me dio Inuyasha cuando me enferme_ " suspiro tomando unos sorbitos más del té. Esperaba poder recuperarse pronto, mañana debía continuar con su plan.

Una vez termino él te y luego el existo caldo subió a su habitación a buscar la ropa, por fin se daría su tan ansiado baño de aceites esenciales. El resto de la tarde se dedicó de lleno a relajarse, ese día había sido particularmente estresante y si quería poner la piedra angular de su obra maestra de las venganzas lo mejor sería estar a su cien por ciento.

 **Pov Inuyasha**

Maldito rosario, maldita Kagome, maldito dolor de garganta, maldito piso, maldito Shippo rajón, maldita comida, maldita carne, maldito dolor de espalda, malditos amigos, ¡maldito todo! Gruñía molesto mientras la vieja me ponía esos apestosos aceites para el dolor mi amoratada y torcida espalda.

-ya deja de gruñir Inuyasha o te quedara la voz de grulla- me aconsejo Miroku entre risas.

-¿Cómo si mi importaba?- gruñí aún más molesto.

-¡oh vamos! No seas gruñón, que tú te tuviste toda la culpa de lo que paso- me palmeo la cabeza como si fuera una mascota, de buena gana le hubiera dado un zarpazo pero el muy gallina brinco lejos al instante.

-tu mejor cállate- carraspea intentando levantarme para que la anciana me vendara.

-el monje Miroku tiene razón Inuyasha, tú te tuviste la culpa de que Kagome se enojara y te sentara tan fuerte- volví a gruñir ante el regaño de la anciana.

-¡meh!- quise decir pero mi boca se cerró de golpe, tan mal estaba mi garganta que había berreado como borrego y lo peor fueron las miradas divertidas de mis amigos.

-¡oh kami! Sí que tienes mal la garanta Inuyasha-sonrió Sango, tuve que reconocerle el esfuerzo por no reírse.

-qué raro que mi remedio no haya servido- sonrió también la anciana.

-como se la ha pasado gruñendo toda la tarde tampoco es de extrañar- se rio abiertamente Miroku bien escondido detrás de Sango.

-¿oigan?- escuche preguntar al enano.

-Shippo, ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?- le pregunto Kaede al verlo venir frotándose sus ojos.

-¿Qué vamos a cenar cordero mañana?- pregunto ahogando un bostezo.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- Pregunto curioso Miroku.

-es que estaba contando conejitos y uno de ellos sonó como oveja- explico, yo gruñí por lo bajo, si no fuera porque la anciana no me dejaba levantar del piso…

-ese fue Inuyasha- escuche que le murmuraba Sango.

 **Pov narrador**

Shippo se acercó curioso hasta el hanyou y lo observo a una distancia poco educada, y acercándose cada vez más mientras Inuyasha alejaba su cara hasta que finalmente el susodicho frunció el ceño.

-¿y tú que mocoso?- le pregunto furioso y bastante ronco.

El kitsune lo miro un segundo más antes de negar con la cabeza desaprobatoriamente, y murmurando un "me voy a la camita" se alejó con un peluche que le había regalado Kagome entre los brazos.

-estoy de acuerdo con Shippo, es mejor que todos nos vayamos a la cama, ¿no crees Sangito?- sonrió Miroku llevando su mano hasta la parte trasera de la exterminadora.

-¿necesita su chichón para dormir excelencia?- sonrió amenazante Sango tomando una de las ollas de la anciana Kaede.

-tienen razón los dos, anda Inuyasha levántate ponte tu haori, el kosoe y vete a dormir, que necesito que termines de ayudar a Miroku a reparar mi pobre piso- insistió Kaede dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuera una mascota.

-¡meh!- volvió a "gruñir" el hanyou antes de alejarse dando pataletas.

-pobre Inuyasha, y lo peor es que Kagome aun planea torturarlo- murmuro Sango al verlo marchar tan molesto.

-¿Por qué lo dices mi hermosa Sangito?- susurro Miroku.

-saque su mano de ahí o se la **amputo** \- le amenazó gruñendo mientras Miroku retiraba su extremidad, considerando que sango llevaba su pequeño sable en la cadera.

-y lo digo porque la encontré al atardecer con Kirara pidiéndole que fungiera como mensajera para llamar a un invitado para la comida de mañana-

-¿un invitado?- pregunto Kaede sospechando de quien se trataba.

-sí y apuesto a mi hiraikotsu que Inuyasha estará todo menos contento con eso- los tres suspiraron sintiendo lastima por la que le esperaba al pobre medio demonio.

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

Kagome decidió pedirle ayuda a su mamá para acabar mejor y mucho más rápido las cosas, ya no se arriesgaría a cocinar en le Sengoku, y menos con un muy seguro furico hanyou husmeando por el pozo a la espera de que el llegara. Y seguramente con unas ganas enormes de hacerla pagar. Su sonrisa creció de solo recordar la que había planeado para esa tarde y un poco de ayuda de kami seria el saturnazo que necesitaba Inuyasha para corregirse.

Mesclo con cuidado los ingredientes para la tarta dulce que estaba preparando, aún tenía que agradecerle a Ayumi que la haya contactado con aquel profesor ruso de la secundaria, sus recetas eran sin duda increíbles, su propia madre estaba preparando raciones extra para la familia de lo bien que se veía todo.

Finalmente cerca de la una estaba empacando todo lo necesario, ese día el platillo sí que sería épico, pero aún mas era la dotación de ramen que llevaba, era un pedido especial justo para la situación. " _Pobre de mí cachorrito"_ pensó ella, pero este castigo era completamente necesario, después de todo era su deber educarlo como dios manda y hacerlo un hombre de bien, bueno medio hombre de bien y si podía un medio demonio de bien igual sería bueno.

Con una sonrisita en los labios brinco al pozo devorador de huesos, pronto el clásico resplandor violeta le rodeo y sus pies tocaron la tierra firme al instante siguiente. Con cuidado pero rápidamente subió por la liana, debía legar a la aldea antes de que Inuyasha la encontrara o todo se iría al traste. Mas lo que encontró en la salida del pozo era todo menos lo que esperaba.

-Kirara- musito sorprendida de ver a la mononoke, la cual la saludo con un maullido.

-vaya, de todos los que pensé que me estarían esperando tú eras la menos pensada, ¿pero sabes? Te prefiero mil veces a ti en estos momentos- sonrió rascándole las orejas a lo que la gatita ronroneo complacida.

-¿hiciste lo que te pedí Kirara?- pregunto después de jugar un rato con la mononoke.

-miau- sonrió la mononoke sacando entre su pelaje la contestación a la carta que le había encomendado.

-¡acepto! ¡Y va a venir para las dos de la tarde!- sonrió Kagome dando pequeños brinquitos de la emoción luego de leer la carta.

-¡oh Kirara! ¡Te lo agradezco mucho!-sonrió abrasando a la gata parda como si fuera un peluche

-Y esto se merece un buen premio- aseguro Kagome sacando de su mochila tres latas de sardinas y otras tres de calamar de primera, Kirara no perdió un segundo y se lanzó contra la comida luego de que Kagome las abriera para ella.

-solo no le digas a Sango- susurro dejando a la mononoke devorar tranquila su recompensa.

Se alejó con prontitud del pozo debía prepararlo todo, su invitado no tardaba en llegar además de que no quería perderse un segundo de la función. Esta definitivamente sería una obra digna de la realeza.

En otra parte no muy lejos Inuyasha y Miroku cargaban la última tabla para reparar el piso de Kaede, bueno mas bien Inuyasha cargaba la tabla y Miroku contaba algunos clavos y un martillo.

-monje perezoso, ves que estoy malo de mi espalda y me traes de burro- gruño Inuyasha.

-vamos Inuyasha no refunfuñes, que fue tu cabezota la que quebró el piso y no la mía- se defendió Miroku dejando que su cabeza se desviara hacia unas jóvenes aldeanas que lavaban por ahí.

-¡me… cof, feh!- logre gruñir por fin.

-¡oh vamos amigo mío! Si sigues así de gruñón y agrio jamás vas a conseguir una linda esposa- le sonrió el monje dándole una palmada justamente en su área lastimada.

-has eso otra vez y tendré un abrigo de piel de monje libidinoso para la noche- rugió intentando pegarle con la tabla.

-¡ay que genio!, la verdad es que te mereces con creses el escarmiento que te está aplicando la señorita Kagome- murmuro "enfadado" Miroku retomando su camino.

Inuyasha suspiro retomando también el andar, lo cierto es que esta broma de Kagome era todo menos divertida. Esa tortura con tantas comidas ricas, esos postres tan apetitosos, la carne tan jugosa, ¡y él a pura sopa!, de solo pensar en ramen se le revolvió el estómago desagradablemente, aun no podía sacarse el mal sabor de boca por el brebaje de verduras que lo habían obligado a tomar, y además los otros 3 días a puro ramen le estaba pasando factura, anoche apenas y había pegado los ojos y ni hablar del malestar de la mañana en el desayuno, jamás había estado tan mareado con la idea de una comida.

Quizás si se ponía más firme esa muchacha entendería que no debía hacerle esa clase de trastadas. Si en cuanto la viera le pondría las cartas sobre la mesa, le daría la regañina de su vida, ¡cómo se llamaba Inuyasha Taisho no permitiría que una simple hembra humana se burlara de él! asintió en un gesto auto aprobatorio, si era un buen plan.

Camino más animado para dejar la tabla donde el carpintero que los estaba ayudado a reparar el boquete en la cabaña de Kaede cuando el típico aroma de jazmines y menta de la azabache le llegó a la nariz, " _justo la oportunidad perfecta_ " sonrió, dejando olvidada la tabla y su dolor de espalda pego correr en dirección del aroma de Kagome, pero cuando estaba por llegar otro olor a pino y tierra mojada lo invadió sin evitarlo gruño molesto y acelero el paso, solo había un ser que apestaba así.

-¡Koga!-escucho la voz emocionada de la miko.

-¡quería Kagome! Dichosas las estrellas que te vieron nacer mi mujer preciosa- contesto Koga, Inuyasha llego justo a tiempo para verlos tomados de las manos.

-¡QUÍTALE TUS MANOS DE ENCIMA!- rugió Inuyasha con colmillo de acero a medio desenvainar.

-¡ABAJO!- grito Kagome nada más verlo, de ninguna forma iba a permitir ningún altercado.

 **Pov Inuyasha**

Maldita Kagome, ¿Por qué me sentaba justo ahora? Esto no se iba a quedar así, ahora si le pienso dar una buena tunda, solo deja que me la pesque sola y no podrá sentarse en un mes, ¡no! ¡En un año!

-oh Koga, no sabes lo feliz que estoy porque pudieras venir- la escuche decir ilusionada ¿Cómo que "pudieras venir"?

-más feliz estoy yo, no lo podía creer cuando recibí tu invitación- sonrió el idiota.

-¿Qué? ¿Invitación?- gruñí furioso cuando pude liberar mi rostro de la tierra.

-yo invite a Koga a comer hoy- contesto Kagome como si fuera algo obvio.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- estalle ¡¿CÓMO QUE ELLA LO HABIA INVITADO A COMER?! ¡A ÉL! ¡MI PEOR ENEMIGO! ¡ESTO ERA EL COMO!

-¿Qué estas sordo bestia? mi amada mujer me invito a compartir los alimentos y disfrutar de su hermosa compañía- respondió altanero Koga abrasándola por la cintura ¡¿PERO QUE SE CREIA?!

 **Pov Kagome**

No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco cuando Koga me abrazo tan posesivamente, pero la cara que puso Inuyasha era justo lo que buscaba, Sip, definitivamente me volé la barda al invitar al yokai, pero era necesario, solo tenía que continuar con mi fachada.

-déjalo Koga, ese tonto jamás entiende, ¿me ayudas a preparar las cosas de la comida?- le invite sonríete, dibujando coquetamente la línea de su barbilla con mi dedo índice. Dios creo que Inuyasha se ha dislocado la mandíbula de tanto que abrió la boca.

-claro cariño mío, será todo un placer- me sonrió Koga guiándome galantemente hacia la cabaña, de reojo vi que Inuyasha aun os miraba así que aproveche y me recargue en el hombro de Koga como si fuéramos pareja. Pobrecillo de mi cachorro ha de estar furioso, pero bien merecido se lo tiene.

 **Pov narrador**

Tan pronto como Koga y Kagome estuvieron seguros de que Inuyasha no podría oírlos ambos se echaron a reír con fuertes y animadas carcajadas, como dos niños después de salirse con la suya en alguna jugarreta.

-¡dios! ¡¿Viste la cara que puso?!- se rio Kagome abrazándose el abdomen.

-¡tan solo eso ya compensa las 4 horas de viaje!- secundo el pelinegro secándose una lagrima de los ojos.

Continuaron riéndose un rato más hasta que ambos pudieron regular sus respiraciones y recuperar la compostura.

-de verdad Koga no sé cómo agradecerte este favor- sonrió sinceramente Kagome mientras retomaban la marcha a la aldea.

-¡bah! No es nada Kagome, como te dije molestar a esa bestia bien vale la pena el esfuerzo- le quito importancia el yokai lobo.

-¿seguro que no tendrás problemas con Ayame?- pregunto la azabache, Koga le había contado hacia unas semanas que él y la loba blanca habían comenzado una relación y estaban ya en planes de cortejo formal, quedando ambos como buenos amigos pero nada más.

-tranquila, siempre y cuando le cumpla con llevarle esas peinetas y esos dulces tuyos que me encargo no habrá problema- aseguro sonriente, la confianza entre él y Ayame ya se había fortalecido lo suficiente para que la pelirroja no se sintiera ultrajada de que su novio visitara a Kagome.

-¿seguro? Bueno mejor vamos a continuar con nuestra comedia antes de que don yo soy el centro del universo nos pille- aseguro Kagome apresurando su paso hasta la cabaña de Kaede.

Cerca de media hora después todos estaban en la cabaña de la anciana miko, entre Miroku y sango auxiliaban a Kaede para acomodarse frente a la fogata, Shippo se entretenía con unas pinturas que le regalo Kagome, Kirara dormía la siesta con su barriguita deliciosamente llena, la azabache se ocupaba de la comida mientras Koga la observaba por encima de su hombro (prácticamente recostado en su espalda)

-bueno chicos, la comida esta lista- anuncio Kagome una vez que todos los platos estuvieron listos.

Inuyasha entro en la cabaña cuando el hambre y el olor de la comida le ganaron lo suficiente a su orgullo para ir a comer, aunque fuera en compañía de ese apestoso, sarnoso de Koga. Claro que no le gustó nada verlo embarrado como lapa a la espalda de **SU** **KAGOME** , ya verían esos dos, que incluso su paciencia tenía un límite.

-¡oh Inuyasha! Qué bueno que llegas, ya tengo lista tu comida- sonrió Kagome dándole la espalda para alcanzar un plato.

-¡NO QUIERO! ¡DALE ESO AL LOBO INUTIL! ¡YO COMERE DE LO OTRO!- estallo el hanyou fastidiado.

-¿ah no quieren entonces lo que te prepare?- pregunto Kagome dolida.

-¡NO!- repitió Inuyasha.

Kagome suspiro derrotada, Inuyasha sonrió triunfante, por fin había ganado, ahora sí podría comer lo que quería y ese tonto de Koga se tragaría las estúpidas sopas instantáneas.

-lo siento Koga, sé que querías comer los fideos que te prometí pero ya ves que este Inuyasha no quiere su comida ¿te importaría comer mi comida en su lugar?- pregunto Kagome al joven lobo mientras la sonrisa de Inuyasha se borraba en el instante.

-claro que no mi querida Kagome, es más prefiero mil veces una comida hecha con tus finas y delicadas manos que esas cosas instantáneas- sonrió Koga con galantería aceptando el palto de Kotleta y ensalada rusa que le ofrecía la azabache, para luego plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

Inuyasha se sentía al borde de las lágrimas cuando el plato de fideos sabor barbacoa de cerdo fue puesto frente a él, se la habían jugado, él solito había negado el botín que tanto había ansiado. Durante toda la comida incluyendo el pastel de miel que preparo Kagome Inuyasha tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no destruir media aldea de la frustración, el coraje y la decepción que sentía.

 _Horas más tarde…_

Inuyasha estaba en la rama más alta del goshimboku, con el peor dolor de estómago de su vida, y sin poder dejar de proferir gruñidos de frustración mientras abría y cerraba sus garras rompiendo ramas secas para aliviar la tensión, ignorando que no muy lejos la pareja de amigos se daba un abrazo de despedida y Kagome le entregaba a Koga dos cajas llenas de pasteles y galletas en pago por el favor que le había hecho.

 _Continuara…_


	6. Quinto platillo: dulce perdón

**Hola chicas, este será mi último capítulo, y les traeré un adelanto de las nuevas historias el próximo fin de semana, pero les aviso que tomare un curso de especialización durante unos meses y no publicare con frecuencia, aún menos que la normal. Lean, estudien, diviértanse y hasta la próxima aventura.**

 **Quinto platillo: dulce perdón**

Después de tan agitada tarde todos se retiraron temprano a descansar, pero nuestro querido y amado hanyou apenas y podía conciliar el sueño, entre el dolor de estómago y el malestar por los acontecimientos de la tarde le tenían hecho un horrible nudo en el estómago. Dios su pobre barriga no había dejado de protestar desde hacía días, pero ciertamente el haber visto a Kagome coquetear y hacerle ojitos de gatito a Koga había sido lo peor.

Tan solo recordarla acariciando tan cariñosamente su odiosa barbilla o hablarle en ese tono tan meloso ¡PUAJ!, dios si no fuera casi imposible estaría aun p pero con su dolor de estómago, ¿pero qué bichejo le había picado a Kagome para estar de yegua de un año enamorada con ese pulgoso sarnoso pedazo de lobo? Era la pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

De por sí ya le era difícil verlo de vez en vez cuando perseguía a Kagome, siempre diciéndole que era su mujer y toda esa cursilería, pero siempre había sido un alivio el que la azabache le diera calabazas, mas ahora, ¡le había coqueteado por el amor de kami! Gruño con fuerza opacando las quejas de su estómago en el aire frio de la noche. De solo pensar en la forma que ese idiota la abrazo y luego estuvo pegado a ella como un parasito, " _un parasito con mucha suerte_ " se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja.

Jamás podría admitirlo en voz alta, bueno no en un futuro cercano pero, de verdad estaba verde de pura envidia de la forma en que Kagome mimo a ese estúpido lobo, si fuera sincero consigo mismo le gustaría que esos mimos fuesen para él, claro que su relación con la bella doncella de ojos chocolate en esos momentos era algo digamos regular, tirando a malo, muy cerca pésimo y de lleno en extra definitivamente desastrosa.

Pero aun a pesar de todo, tantas cosas que le había hecho habían sido más graves y jamás lo había castigado así. Un claro ejemplo era cuando se escapaba ´para ver a Kikyo, bajo la mirada con un deje de tristeza, era verdad, siempre que se iba con Kikyo Kagome lloraba y se derrumbaba por el dolor y el aun así, aun sabiendo todo el daño que le hacía continuaba lleno a ver a la muñeca de barro y huesos que alguna vez fue su primer amor.

¡PERO AUN ASI NO VALIA TANTO PARA TORTURARLO DE ESE MODO! estallo moviendo incomodo sobre la rama del goshimboku, con tal brusquedad que poco falto parra que perdiera el equilibrio y callera de bruces al suelo. Cosa que en los últimos días había sido como su pan de cada día, no podía faltar, caray hasta estaba sorprendido de no tener algún hueso quebrado o la cara deformada; es decir tenia sangre de yokai cierto pero hasta eso tenía un límite y había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces Kagome lo había sentado solo al inicio de la semana. Caray si le dieran una moneda de oro por cada vez que su cara se estrella contra el piso podría construir un palacio que hiciera parecer una cosa vieja el de Sesshomaru.

Definitivamente mañana le pararía la carreta a esa chiquilla mal educada, aunque viendo que sus tácticas usuales no habían dado ningún buen resultado tendría que hacer uso del último de sus recursos, lo inimaginable, lo innombrable, lo absolutamente impensable, lo único que ni siquiera Sesshomaru tendría las agallas de hacer…

 _En la época actual…_

Kagome se hecho de panzazo a su cama después de la mejor cena de leche y galletas de su vida, Sip definitivamente estaba feliz, rebosante, tanto que ella misma horneo las galletas, jamás había estado tan satisfecha desde que se salió con la suya poniéndole mostaza inglesa extra especiada en lugar de aderezo de miel al almuerzo al abuelo cuando tenía 5 años.

Aun recordaba la carita desvalida de Inuyasha, su pobre cachorro esta vez quizá se había pasado de la raya, definitivamente había sido suficiente castigo para él, claro se sentiría bien si obtuviera una sola disculpa por parte del peli plateado pero eso sería pedirle peras al olmo, es más si Inuyasha se hubiera disculpado antes definitivamente lo había perdonado hace un par de días, pero en fin, ya había sufrido y con un poco de suerte algo habría aprendido.

Claro que le daba mucha pena el solo pensar cómo quedaría el pobre destrozado, era más que consiente que su amado hanyou no quería ver a Koga ni en pintura, y el verla coqueteando con el seguro le hizo hervir la sangre de pura rabia seguro. Aun le daba risa el recordar esa cara tan ridícula que puso, pobrecillo seguro que no habrá dejado de gruñir en toda la noche, y puede que unos diez o veinte arboles hayan partido de este mundo en el proceso.

Si definitivamente había sido ya bastante castigo, es más estaba tan de buen humor que quería compensar al ojidorado por todo lo que le había hecho pasar, bueno aún quedaba mucha carne y su madre había comprado casi toneladas de harina, azúcar y algunas otras cosas para que ella utilizara.

Claro que algo tendría que preparar para sus amigos para que no se sintieran, ojala le diera tiempo para todo lo que estaba planeando pero quizá apretándose un poco conseguiría terminar como deseaba, ahora solo tenía que pedirle a su abuelo que bajara la canasta especial del ático. Y mejor que se duerma tempano, tiene mucho trabajo a sus espaldas y deseaba que todo quedara delicioso.

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

 **Pov Kagome**

Cuando llegue a la aldea de la anciana Kaede todo era paz, silencio, tranquilidad, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera perturbar ese hecho, cosa que era demasiado extraña. No había habido gritos, ni peleas, ni estruendos, ni persecuciones, nada, ni siquiera el estruendo de una cachetada…

Puro silencio, pronto suspire dirigiéndome la cabaña de Kaede, quería dejar la canasta a mis amigos para así poder localizar pronto a Inuyasha, pobres deben estar hambrientos eran casi las 3 de la tarde, pero hacer 15 platillos es tardado. Además había tenido que pasar a comprar el postre para los demás ya que me había quedado escasa de harina al final.

Cuando llegue a la cabaña me sorprendí de solo encontrar a mi pequeño dibujando mientras la anciana Kaede zurcía algunas prendas, pero ni rastro de los demás, ni siquiera de sus cosas ¿no habrían sido tan brutos de irse sin Shippo y sin mi verdad?

-¡mami!- salto mi kitsune hasta mis brazos.

-hola pequeño, te he traído un regalito hoy- le sonreí después de darle un beso en la coronilla.

-qué bueno que volviste mamita, ya me sentía solito- sonrió el, hasta que un carraspeo de la abuela Kaede se hizo presente.

-perdona Kaede, pero es que esta todo tan callado que me aburro- se disculpó apenado.

-no pasa nada pequeño- sonrió Kaede, dios era increíble la suerte que tenia de conocer personas tan buenas.

-bueno aquí traigo la comida, ¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunte dejando la canasta más chica en el piso junto con mi mochila.

-Sango salió hace una hora de cacería- explico Kaede volviendo su vista a su labor.

-¿cacería? ¡Ah! Entiendo, algún demonio- sonreí aunque no comprendía muy bien.

-no, algún Miroku – me corrigió Shippo inspeccionando curso la canasta, yo rodé los ojos.

-¿otra vez?- pregunte, a lo que ambos asintieron, y yo creía que Inuyasha era masoquista, y hablando de él.

-¿e Inuyasha?-

-sabrá Dios, ese perro tonto ha estado muy extraño toda la mañana, vieras que ni me ha pegado- explico Shippo ahora con medio cuerpo dentro de la canasta.

-eso es raro- concorde, digo no me gustaba que le pegara a mi bebe pero también era un mal síntoma su falta de violencia.

-¿estará enfermo?- me preocupe, yo sabía que esas sopas instantáneas no son saludables pero creí que siendo un medio demonio...

-no lo creo niña, más bien parecía sumido en sus pensamientos- intervino Kaede, mejor sería salir a buscarlo.

-ahora vuelvo- anuncie dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-¿pero mi regalo?- escuche decir a Shippo con un puchero.

-cierto lo había olvidado- sonreí sacando una caja de pastelillos rellenos de distintas mermeladas y cremas de varios sabores.

-solo no te los acabes antes de la comida-le advertí.

-¿son todos para mí?- sonrió entusiasmado.

-Sí, tengo otra más grande para los demás, ahora voy a buscar a Inuyasha- le acaricie el cabello antes de salir de la cabaña.

Camine por el bosque llamando a Inuyasha suavemente, hoy no iba a gritarle y tampoco a sentarlo, ya había sido mucho para el pobre Inu hanyou que nos acompañan, era hora de tenerle aunque fuera un poco de compasión, solo esperaba que no estuviera muy enojado y así poder disfrutar juntos el almuerzo que prepare.

 **Pov Inuyasha**

Sentí el aroma de Kagome rondando por el bosque, apostaría lo que fuera a que me estaba buscando, pues el único que andaba por aquí era yo, lo sé bien porque al amanecer inspeccione el área asegurándome que el pulgoso de Koga no anduviera por aquí. Pero aun no me sentía listo para hablar con ella, no fuerte a ser que me quiera castigar otra vez, aunque sería ilógico ya que hoy no he hecho nada malo, ni siquiera me tome el esfuerzo de pegarle a la rata de Shippo.

Suspire pesadamente, lo mejor sería tomar a este yokai por los cuernos, así que cambie en su dirección, pronto la localice, ya que ese delicioso perfume de jazmín y menta era único, pero para mí desgracia (quizá) no iba sola, la mescla de olores, dulces y salados me inundaron mi naricita, olía a carne, mucha carne, y parecía recién cocinada, además había aromas dulces y cremosos, definitivamente esas cosas que ella llamaba pasteles, genial simplemente genial, seguro trae la cena para todo el mundo y a mí me dejaría fuera.

¡NO! ¡Esta vez no! Voy a hablar con esa niña tonta ahora mismo, y esta vez aunque me c8uatee mi inútil vida comeré de esos platillos. Sin perder tiempo baje de la rama donde estaba tumbado y eche a correr a donde llegaba su aroma y el de la comida. Para mi sorpresa estaba en un claro cercano y no en la aldea.

Me detuve cerca de unos arbustos a observarla, no traía su mochila y la canasta que llevaba era enorme, ¿Qué estaría planeado?

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Dónde te metiste Inuyasha?- escuche que me llamo, muy dulcemente, raro, esto cada vez apesta más a trampa.

-¿Inuyasha? Si estás ahí sal por favor-volvió a llamar viendo en mí dirección debe haber sentido mi esencia, tome aire para agarrar un poco de valor y salte fuera de mi escondite.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Por fin te encuentro!- sonrió al verme, yo solo gruñí, esto olía mucho a trampa.

-tenemos que hablar- dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo.

-tu primero Inuyasha, lo mío puede esperar- me dijo calmadamente, bueno era ahora o nunca.

-Kagome… yo quería dserstse qsuses lssos sisisitwenrptpo- inente explicar pero mi lengua pareció acalambrada.

-¿Qué?- ella me miro confundida, maldición, yo peleo contra dragones y me dan miedo unas palabras patético.

 **Pov narrador**

 _Mientras tanto en la cabaña…_

-¡ah Dios! Estoy tan cansado por tanto correr, además estoy muerto de hambre- suspiro Miroku entrando a la cabaña, por fin había logrado que salgo lo perdonara.

-créame que es la última que le perdono excelencia- sonrió sango llevándose su taza de té que Kaede le ofrecía a los labios.

-oh vamos mi preciosa Sangito ¿no me dirás que sigues enojada?- pregunto inocentemente mientras se sentaba pero no se fijó y callo sobre la caja de Shippo.

-¡MIRALO TONTO!- chillo el kitsune empujando al monje Miroku que se levantó de un salto.

-ah caray, perdóname Shippo- se disculpó extendiendo el paquete ahora todo aplanado.

-¿perdón? ¡¿Pero que no tienes ojos?!- dijo en tono grosero.

-¿qué pasa?- pregunto Kaede acercándose.

-¡se sentó en la caja y me los aplasto todos!- lloro viendo como ya solo quedaba una masa informe.

-Shippo…- intento nuevamente Miroku.

\- mis pastelitos…- sollozo el niño.

-bueno es que cuando yo…- volvió a intentar

-¡¿ahora quien se los va a comer?!- le reclamo.

-de verdad lo la…-

-¡yo los quería calentitos pero no tanto!- lloro mirando el batidillo de colores.

-vamos Shippo, no es para tanto- sonrió apenado el monje.

-¿no es para tanto?- repitió el kitsune furioso.

-¿así como no fue para tanto cuando te escapaste ayer a media noche para ir al espectáculo de geishas en el pueblo vecino?- le estepo a manera de venganza, sabiendo bien que la exterminadora los escuchaba Miroku palideció visiblemente al verse descubierto.

-excelencia…- murmuro la castaña echando fuego por los ojos.

-no Sangito, no es lo que piensas, yo solo fui para proteger a… las chicas… de un de… glup… demonio… y… ¡y…! ¡SOCORRO!- grito Miroku echando a correr fuera de la cabaña.

-¡parece ahí monje desvergonzado! ¡Traidor libidinoso! ¡VENGA ACÁ COBARDE! ¡AHORA SI LO MATO!- grito Sango furiosa persiguiendo a Miroku.

-¡eso Sango pégale! ¡Tú le ganas Sango! ¡Y pégale arriba! ¡Y pégale abajo!- le animo Shippo imitando pases de boxeo.

-¡oye! ¡Oye niño! eso que acabas de hacer es muy feo- lo regaño Kaede frunciendo el ceño.

-pero abuelita Kaede ¿Dónde voy a conseguir un entrenador que me enseñe a pelear bonito? ¡Dale Sango! ¡Tú le ganas! ¡Pártele la cabezota!- se "disculpó" antes de salir para no perderse el espectáculo.

 _De vuelta con Inuyasha y Kagome…_

-Inuyasha no puedo entenderte si arrastras así las palabras- explico Kagome, después de varios intentos creía que Inuyasha tenía algo en la lengua o quizá estaba aprendiendo arameo.

-Kagome yo… ¡yo lo siento está bien!- gruño finalmente desesperado.

-¿eh?- pregunto Kagome con los ojos muy abiertos, totalmente muda.

-lo lamento ¿sí? No fue justo lo que te hice esa vez, de hecho nunca soy justo contigo, siempre te trato mal, te dejo sola, te he hecho mucho daño y aun así tu… tu eres tan buena conmigo y … yo… siento mucho como te he tratado- dijo al fin Inuyasha bajando la mirada.

Kagome se llevó una mano a su pecho, completamente sorprendida y muy pero muy conmovida, jamás en su vida habría imaginado que Inuyasha se disculparía con ella, y aún menos de una manera tan tierna, ahora entendía porque no podía hablar bien al principio. Seguramente fue toda una proeza para el dejar su orgullo tan marcado a un lado y reconocer su error, ¡dios quería llorar!

-oh Inuyasha- susurro conmovida.

-per…dóname por favor, ya no me castigues así- suplico el hanyou entristecido, mas su sorpresa fue grande cuando sintió como la chica lo abrazaba dulcemente.

-claro que te perdono Inuyasha, jamás podría enojarme más de unos días contigo- sonrió la azabache aprovechando para rascarle cariñosamente las orejas.

Estaba más que sorprendido de no estar tragando tierra, y aún más por el abrazo y el mimo de la miko, de hecho esa deliciosa caricia lo dejo perdido por un minuto, no recordaba haber experimentado algo tan relajante y placentero desde que su madre estaba viva. Kagome rio en voz baja al escuchar el ruido grutal y tranquilo proveniente del hanyou, ¡el orgulloso medio demonio estaba ronroneando! Ahora sería mejor sellar las paces.

-y como veo que ya has aprendido tu lección te tengo una recompensa- aseguro Kagome, Inuyasha parpadeo un segundo desorientado antes de entender las palabras de la azabache.

Los ojos ambarinos destellaron curiosos, al ver como Kagome sacaba un precioso mantel de color celeste y luego desfilaban varios tipos de platillo, había de todo, albóndigas, filetes, distintos tipos de platillos exóticos con sus guarniciones y uno… dos… cuatro… ¡cinco pasteles! Cuando la azabache termino de acomodar todo le hizo señas para que ese acercara, se aproximó con cautela temiendo que todo ese banquete fuera solo un espejismo.

-vamos sin pena Inuyasha, esto es para ti- sonrió la azabache cuando el peli plateado llego hasta el mantel.

-¿todo esto? ¿Para mí?- pregunto entusiasmado.

-todo todito para ti- asintió Kagome.

-¿toda la carne? ¿Los dulces? ¿Todo?- pregunto de nuevo dejando que el aroma lo embriagara.

-todo lo que puedes ver ¿Qué no quieres probar?- volvió a sonreír codeándolo pícaramente.

-¡claro que sí!- sonrió abalanzándose sobre el primer plato a su alcance, como lo supuso esa existe que rodeo sus papilas gustativas dándole tal placer que creyó que se derretía.

-¿está bueno?- pregunto Kagome viendo su expresión completamente complacida.

-¡feh! ¿Bueno? ¡Esto es lo más existo que he comido!- sonrió Inuyasha con la boca llena, Kagome sonrió alagada.

-¡dios Kagome! ¡CREO QUE TE AMO!-volvió a sonreír Inuyasha, y en un impulso le planto un beso en la mejilla.

Kagome se sonrojo como un tomate, recibir una disculpa era algo memorable, pero un beso ¡UN BESO DE INUYASHA! Dios no volvería a lavarse la cara, y esto iría definitivamente a su diario, y el hecho de verlo comer con tal apetito su comida. Se puso cómoda al lado del hanyou y lo observo mientras tomaba el bento que había traído para ella, si ahora mismo se muriera iría feliz al cielo.

 _Unas horas después…_

-haber Inuyasha, dámelo-Kagome suspiro cansada arrodillándose al lado del futon donde yacía el hanyou llorando lastimeramente con un termómetro en la boca, lo retiro con cuidado y lo llevo a contra luz.

-treinta y… nueve… ¡Treinta y nueve de temperatura!- expreso sorprendida, mientras Inuyasha no dejaba de quejarse.

-claro que eso no es de extrañar, con semejante indigestión- negó Kaede poniéndole otra compresa fría en la frente a Inuyasha.

-duele…- se quejó el susodicho frotando su estómago.

-tú te tuviste la culpa Inuyasha ¿Quién te manda a comerte 6 platillos y 5 pasteles en un minuto?- lo consoló acariciando su cabeza.

-¿Sí Inuyasha se muere, me puedo comer yo sus postres?- pregunto Shippo saltando sobre el hombro de Kagome.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- estallo el ambarino, pero de inmediato el dolor lo postro nuevamente.

-no te pego mocoso porque esto en verdad duele- se quejó volviendo a ponerse la compresa.

-no Shippo, Inuyasha es muy fuerte y no le va a pasar nada, además nadie jamás ha muerto por indigestión- explico Kaede aguantando una sonrisa, Inuyasha volvió a quejarse.

-será mejor que busque esa medicina que mando mi mama para estos casos- negó Kagome levantándose.

-¡NO! ¡No Kagome! ¡Esos menjurjes saben muy feo!- chillo Inuyasha recordando cuando se había tomado un aceite de ricino por error.

-ya Inuyasha, que esta es una formula mejorada, con sabor a grosella-Ignorando el berrinche del Hanyou Kagome continuo buscando en su mochila la medicina.

-ven además es solo una cucharadita- explico Kagome sirviendo la dosis.

-¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO!- gruño Inuyasha cubriéndose entero con el cobertor del futon.

-oh vamos Inuyasha, esta medicina aparte de que te va hacer mucho provecho te…- intento convencerlo la joven descubriendo la colcha, más lo que encontró fueron los pues del Inuyasha.

-vaya terquedad, revírate muchacho- le ordeno Kaede, Inuyasha se giró a regañadientes.

-no seas así de infantil Inuyasha, anda abre la boquita y luego te preparare lo que gustes de merienda- le prometió Kagome sonriendo.

-me lo tomo si no me preparas la merienda ni hoy ni los próximos dos días- gruño molesto, pero tampoco quería quedarse sin las delicias de Kagome.

-muy bien Inuyasha tu ganas, ahora abre- accedió Kagome, Inuyasha abrió la boca y luego trago el líquido con una mueca de asco.

-¿vez que no fue tan malo?- sonrió Kagome, Inuyasha solo se arropo de nuevo e intento dormir. Kagome suspiro definitivamente no era como había esperado que terminara esta aventura pero al menos esta venganza le había sabido absolutamente deliciosa.

 **Fin**


End file.
